Fallen Sakura Blossem
by Shadow Danzer
Summary: -M blured consent. angst/hurt, romance fic- Sakura is kept a prisoner of the Akatsuki. She's lost track of time and place, all she knows is the people who visit her. -SakuraxAkatsukixItachi-
1. Captive

**Authors' Moment of madness**

Hello to all my readers!! Let's see…this is my take on a dark fic. Having read several stories with Sakura a helpless victim of Akatsuki I became desperate to try my luck at it. I love review coz it tells me if people like it… honestly when people don't review I think you all hate it and that leads to me deleting the story…it's not a threat guys it's honest. Now the boring stuff is that I don't own the characters, the places or anything that you recognize. As I've said I want to try this sort of story so yes there are other stories with a similar plot. Anything that screams copy cat or plagiarism is purely accidental. Now onto the fun stuff THE STORY! Read on and enjoy my messed up madness that I'm proud to call fan fiction.

Fallen Sakura Blossom

Sakura lay on her bed looking around calmly. She'd lost track of how long she'd spent in this room, it was windowless and the only thing to entertain her was the simple picture on the wall, it was a side on picture she could see a cliff face that stretched out forever looking over an ocean, sitting on the cliff was a group of people, all dressed in matching cloaks, black with red clouds, she sighed.

She was there prisoner, god how she hated it. The door creaked at she turned to face it, ah it was the blonds turn. She'd given up calling them by there names

"Sakura, yeah" he said softly sitting down on the bed, she glared at him. With no chakra she couldn't punch them as hard as she wanted to. But she didn't give up fighting them if she could help it. His hand reached out softly and stroked the side of her face, she pulled away in disgust eyeing off the mouth on his hand angrily. He was one of the ones, who kept her imprisoned, her captor, she hated them.

She'd given up fighting them though, they where so much stronger then her, faster then her. She didn't stand a chance. She remained silent as his fingers brushed the necklace she wore. There was no doubt in her mind that it was the infernal piece of silver that stopped her Chakra but she couldn't remove it.

"So beautiful, yeah" Sakura could never work out if he meant her or the necklace, for even if it kept her a prisoner she had to admit it was a beautiful piece. Hanging off the silver chain was a charm, a red symbol that she could never make out, not having a mirror and the chain being to small for her to make it out. Around this was onyx. Yes it was beautiful and here it was the only thing that made her fell at home.

Hands wrapped around her pulling her close to Deidara's chest. As always she felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Always she felt this when one of them pulled her close. What scared her most was that the whole time she'd been there none of them had ever raped her. The most terrifying thought was that she was still innocent, still a virgin; after all that had happened.

"Sakura" his mouth was on her collarbone and Sakura silently let her mind wander. As always she found herself asking if they had a timetable for who saw her when, she'd never know, they seemed to come so irregularly. His mouth was going steadily higher before it touched her lips; she could feel his tongue pass on her lips and opened her mouth to his request. She felt him press her back onto the bed she never spoke to them if she could help it. Faintly she held the hope that her friends would come for her but something deep in her heart told her they wouldn't come. That they would all think she was dead.

His hands slid under her top tracing meaningless patterns across her skin. He pulled back slightly and looked at her; she could see the lust in his eyes and wonder vaguely what he saw in her's? Pain? Fear? They where all emotions she felt at first, now she felt nothing save the butterflies in her stomach. She looked away from his piercing blue eye. _Tick, tick_. Her eyes flew open. A mark of time! She turned and looked at his wrist there it was a watch. He must have seen the childish look of joy on her face

"You like it, yeah?" he sat up so he was looking down at her and removed the watch. She hadn't been out of the room in what felt like years, she'd had nothing to do but look at the Akatsuki painting on the wall forever watching her bed. Silently he offered it to her and she went to take it only to have him pull back

"You can have it yeah on one condition" Sakura looked at him eagerly the idea of having a watch far out weighing anything he could have of her. She nodded

"Kiss me," Sakura blinked, wasn't that what they'd just been doing? He spoke again "kiss me and mean it" the pink haired girl sat up and looked into his deep blue reminded her faintly of Naruto, both with their blond hair and bright blue eyes. She glanced once at the black digital watch in his hands before sitting up so that their faces where only a few centimeters apart. He made no move towards only watched her with that single blue eye. For some reason the butterflies in her stomach multiplied, _why am I so nervous?_ She thought to herself they'd all kissed her countless times before why was this any different _because you've never kissed them back_ whispered her inner. Sakura swallowed deeply, she was a shinobi damn it kissing him shouldn't be that hard. She lent forward closing the gap between them even more so that her lips where only a hair's breathe away there breathe mixing and then she kissed him.

His lips where oddly warm and soft something she'd never noticed before, uncertainly she sucked on his lips as he opened his mouth moaning softly. Sakura shivered as waves of pleasure shot down her spine as there tongues began to move against each other. His hands where resting lightly on her hips. Her butterflies grew worse but now they where over powered by a deeper longing between her legs. She pulled back quickly panting slightly. The man sitting next to her smiled and pressed the watch into her hands.

"Look after it" he said softly and left the room, shutting the door with a snap. Sakura touched her lips nervously. _What the hell just happened?_ She asked herself, staring at the door that was now locked. She'd kissed them all countless times before what made that time any different _because that time I was in charge_ said a small voice.

That night Sakura fell asleep to the steady ticking of her new watch, and for once didn't have nightmares about the night she'd been taken.


	2. Outside

**Authors' Moment of madness**

Reviews are nice. hint hint nudge nudge and in this chapter you find out just how many different males Sakura deals with. I know there may be many different limes in the next chapters however I need help. What pair do we all love? I'm an Itachi/Sakura person but everyone's different so guys what's it gonna be?

Sakura opened her eyes slowly to the feeling of someone stroking her face, _ah the puppet master, I wondered when I'd see you again_. The red headed ninja was silent, of all of them he was the one who scared her least, he seemed to think of her as a large doll; now for example he was sitting on her bed pulling her into his lap and just brushing her hair softly. Other times he would dress her, his hands soft and careful as though he was scared she was as delicate as her name suggested. Today however she seemed lucky he was merely content to play with her hair.

"Sasori?" she asked softly, her voice almost gone from lack of use the creature grew silent her signal to continue

"May I go outside?" she waited holding her breath for his answer the puppets master stood eyeing her closely. Before a nodded

"thank you!" she squealed leaping onto him and crushing him in a hug that caused him to stagger backwards into a wall again he began to pat her hair before taking her hand like a small child and leading her down the hall. She was to excited to care that he was treating her like she was three nor did she pay any attention to where he was leading here

"Are we nearly there?" she asked bouncing on her feet. The puppet man smiled

"Nearly Sakura" his voice was soft and void of most emotion save his amusement at Sakura's childlike behavior. He pushed open a door and for a moment Sakura was blinded before her breath was stolen away.

She could see the sky, the bright blue cloud filled sky. Dropping her captors hand she dived into the grass rolling around and laughing, enjoying the faint wind that blew across her skin. She hardly noticed the eyes of Sasori as he watched her racing around before falling into a pile of flower laughing happily. She looked up at the bright sky above her where she could see birds chirping happily. She laughed a true honest laugh such as she'd never been able to express before.

She lifted her head to look at Sasori to see if he was as happy as she was and her heart stopped, Sasori was looking at her with the same look Deidra had given her, one of lust. Oddly enough she felt the butterflies start in her stomach again as he moved closer to her. Kneeling next to her; she let his hands trail down her face. Leaning over her so that there faces where but centimeters apart. She felt herself slipping into his eyes as he cupped her face. A wave of electricity seemed to travel down her spine. She closed her eyes as he lent over her, lips touching hers pressing her back. For a brief moment she thought about closing herself off to him like she had before. _Make the most of what you got_ whispered a voice faintly in the back of her mind.

Opening her mouth to his tongue she surprised him when she met him at every twirl. The same feeling of pleasure she'd felt from Deidara traveled over her again. She moaned with out realizing it. Sasori's hand moved to the first button of her shirt sliding it undone with a practiced ease. His hand was moving steadily higher but Sakura couldn't bring herself to stop him. He pulled back from her mouth looking down at her and Sakura was amazed at how beautiful the man above her looked when framed by blue sky.

His hand was spread across his stomach in a fan style as he suddenly tensed and moved away. Confused Sakura sat up and saw Itachi watching them silently from the veranda of the house. She hadn't even bothered to take note of the house having been too caught up with the thought of fresh air.

"I think its time Sakura went inside now" said Itachi softly. Sasori nodded and got up offering Sakura his hand. Panic filled Sakura's eyes

"No not back there please!" child like fear was evident in her voice

"Come Sakura" his voice sounded sad but it didn't help Sakura, she was in open air now she didn't want to go back. Leaping up she spun around and began to run. She didn't get far

Pain ripped through her sending her crashing to the ground, she screamed tugging at her necklace desperately but it had been enforced with chakra to prevent it breaking. The pain grew stronger as she struggled to stand until finally she crawled into a ball, sobbing. A hand touched her shoulder lightly

"Don't touch me" she hissed venomously. Pulling away only to feel the pain again. It lessened when she was near them. She heard the steps as once again they came closer to her and picked her up. Silently whimpering she buried her head into the black cloak with its red cloud decorations. The faint smell of the forest greeted her nose _Itachi_. She thought.

She was still sobbing faintly when he placed her down on the bed. She felt it sink slightly. He was sitting next to her. Of all the people that came to her she found Itachi the scariest of all: He wasn't soft like Sasori; or gentle like Deidara; he didn't lick her like Zetsu did; he didn't trace her body with knives like Hidan; he didn't bite her like Kisame. The leader she suspected got his female dosage from Koran the only female member. But when it came to giving her fear Itachi was the master. He would sit for hours on end watching her in his brooding way as though memorizing the way she moved.

"Sakura" Itachi's voice was calm as he lent back against the wall whilst sitting on the single bed. She shivered his voice was so cold sounding. So unlike all the others who at least showed emotion in there eyes but Sakura had always feared to look Itachi in the eyes.

"Come here" nervously she moved closer to him unsure of what to do. Itachi was different he never touched her always watched her maybe this is what lead her to fear him the most. She was visibly shaking as she move on her knees so that she was as close as possible to him without actually touching him. Itachi's eyes watched her the whole time as she inched closer

"I wont hurt you" he said softly as though she where a small child and carefully he pulled her into his lap so that her back was pressing against his chest. She tensed as he rested his chin on the top of her head. Forcing her to realize just how short she was. His arms wrapped around her, enveloping her in a world of warmth. Her eyes grew heavy despite herself.

"Go to sleep Sakura" murmured Itachi and finally the pink haired nin gave in and fell into a deep sleep against him.


	3. Lust

**Authors' Moment of madness**

**Reviews are nice. hint hint nudge nudge I know there may be many different lemons in the next chapters however I need help. What pair do we all love? I'm an Itachi/Sakura person but everyone's different so guys what's it gonna be? Coz if you won't tell me I'm doing it my way…and you might not like that…hehe**

Sakura woke to the terrifying feeling of a blade passing down her skin. _Hidan_ she mused silently to herself not even bother to open her eyes as the sharp point pressed down slightly raising welts everywhere it passed. Still she remained silent waiting for the inevitable. She hissed; blood trickled down from her wrist.

"Your blood is so sweet" came his voice as his tongue lapped at her blood, sucking on the cut. She still remembered the first time he'd done that to her. She'd fought so hard against him only resulting in more cuts to her body. She learnt to lay still for him now. _What good is fighting when I always lose?_ His lips where trailing up her arms. Still the butterflies, the tingle that he left on her skin. _What is this feeling?_ She wasn't aware she was arching into his hands. His lips met hers and she whimpered she could still taste her own bitter sweat blood on his lips. Thinner then Deidara's but not as cold as Kisame's. His tongue played with hers. He never wanted her to move and she fought against herself to pull him closer. Even if he was a killer, her captor, she still needed contact.

The sadist left as Sakura lay still on the bed. She felt dizzy and her inner medic knew she'd lost a lot of blood. She vaguely could hear someone moving around. Treating her cuts. She knew it wasn't Hidan who always left after he'd all but drained her blood. A warm washer trailed along her face removing the sweat. The faint trickle of chakra as the mystery person healed her. She tried to open her eyes like she always did. Curious who cared enough for her to do this _they wouldn't care if I died surely?_ Her vision was blurred she could just make out the red and black cloak

"Why am I still here?" her voice was croaky and the person next to her stilled there movements. She felt the bed sinking as they sat next to her.

"Lust" said a whispered voice, dangerously familial and yet she could place it.

"What is lust?" her voice was soft but the person heard her, there hand pressed on her stomach fanned out like Sasori's had been when they where in the garden

"it's the tingling here," from the feel of their hands it was a male, "the fire when they touch you," his other hand trailed down her face, along her neck and down her chest, she arched into the fire of his touch, "the electricity when they kiss you" his lips pressed against hers and she could barely hold in a moan from the back of her throat. He pulled back and she was panting, there kiss had been gentle and yet held more meaning in it then anything else. She could taste it.

"Sleep Sakura" they whispered softly Sakura felt her eyes grow heavy and sleep claimed her

_Memory Dreamscape_

_Sakura stepped across the ground carefully. Her Black ANBU uniform blending perfectly with the dark forest around her. Her target moved unhurriedly ahead of her. Pulling out a single spinning star she sent it flying. Her target spun around caught it with ease. She looked closer to there face_

"_Oh shit" she whispered leaping back in time to avoid the clay bird that exploded under her feet. Catching a tree branch above her with ease she crouched like a cat. _Damn it, Tsunade told me it was only one Akatsuki_ Snapped her inner. Her target Sasori twirled his hands creating a puppet. As Deidara appeared from his hiding place in the trees. _How many are there?_ She thought to herself before jumping to another tree to avoid being hit by a vine, somersaulting through the air she saw the half man half plant member watching her from a tree._

"_Fuck it all" she snapped the tree she was on groaned and she looked down to see a smirking Kisame leaning against his sword as her tree began to fall._

"_Stupid s-class criminals" she thought once again leaping out of the way. She had three choices: she could ditch the mission and hope she'd make it back to the village before they caught her; or she could try to kill Sasori and then try to make a get away; or her least favorite option, she could try to kill them all. She remembered her sensei telling her that if it became too risky to leave. She looked around a few members where missing but all where watching her as she dropped to the ground. It was too late to get out now. Slamming her chakra filled foot into the ground she watched with satisfaction at the crater it formed_

"_Can't have that now" hissed a voice and Sakura leapt out of the way to avoid the sword only to find it wasn't aimed for a death strike. The jerk had drained her chakra._

"_Fuck it all" she muttered shooting blades in ever direction all of them with explosive tags attached she gave silent thanks to Ten Ten for teaching her how to do that. Desperately she leapt into a tree and began to race as far away as possible. She didn't hear him, she didn't see him. Not until his warm hands wrapped around her body slamming her into a tree with force so that she was forced to look into his eyes, she could see the Sharingan swirling dangerously_

"_Go to sleep Sakura" murmured Itachi softly Sakura fought against it desperately but to no avail. She felt unconsciousness creeping up on her._

_End Memory Dreamscape_

Sakura opened her eyes and was surprised; underneath the painting at the other end of her plain room was a desk. She'd never seen it before. The wood was a dark red almost black like her head board. She touched it in wonder brushing her fingers across it. There were two books, a text book and a plain unlined note pad. Carefully Sakura picked up the book. In was a medical book. Her smile would have lit the room up. She sunk to the ground tears streaming down her face.

"Thank you" she whispered softly pulling the book closer to her heart.


	4. Poison

**Author's Moment of madness**

**Reviews are nice. hint hint nudge nudge alright guys in this chapter I gets NASTY. So if you have a weak stomach for blood and pain. Don't read it. It the thought of Zetsu gives you nightmares…runaway. There is no consent for latter part of this chapter. This is your final warning you read on at your own risk.**

The door opened slowly and Sakura turned to face them. _Itachi_ his red eyes took in the way she clutched her book so protectively as well as the desk she was crouched next to. He stepped forward as always calm. She looked at him, tears where still on her face. He crouched next to her and she could almost here him asking himself what was on her face. Carefully he took the book out of her hands and put it on the bench above them. The whole time Sakura watched him through her tear filled eyes.

He was so handsome, pale skin framed by raven black hair tied back with that single red silk ribbon. The butterflies in her stomach grew as she watched him still he'd said nothing to her. She flinched as he drew his hand to her face a faint smile tugged at his lips as he watched her before tracing down where the tears had been. In a smooth motion he stood and offered her his hand. She took it and stood next to him the faint smell of the forest around her home village rose off him. Without even thinking she pressed herself against him. For a moment he was still before placing his arms around her holding her gently as she pressed the palms of her hands on the soft fabric of his cloak.

This was why he scared her. The others all made it clear what they wanted from her: Deidara, passion; Sasori, a puppet; Hidan, blood; Zetsu, sweat; Kisame, flesh. But Itachi left her guessing, the way he would watch her. Taking in her movement. She had no idea what he wanted of them all she feared what he wanted most. _Does he want to kill me? If so why wait this long? Is it because of the others?_ _Will they not let him kill me?_ She buried her head deeper into his warm chest pressing herself against him.

"Itachi?" she whispered softly not even looking up at the man. She heard a soft sound that she took to mean she could speak

"What do you want from me?" his hand traveled up her back softly and tilted her face to his forcing her to look into his eyes, they where so emotionless. So different from Sasuke's, more lines where around them and yet it only made him look more handsome. He was looking deep into her eyes and she had the strangest feeling he was trying to see into her soul.

"When you are ready, I will tell you" he answered, a faint line creased her face. But she sighed and turned her head back into his chest. She was in no position to fight with him or demand he tell her.

They didn't speak as Itachi lead her to the bed forcing her to sit down. His hand rested ever so lightly on her shoulder before he vanished in a swirl of fabric. The patch of skin he'd touched tingled softly, if the others had a touch of fire, Itachi's hands felt like they could send her to heaven. She smiled faintly at the irony of it; the coldest man in the Akatsuki had the hottest touch of all.

Sakura lay back on the bed letting her mind drift back to her friends: Ino, rival and friend; Hinta, quiet and soft spoke; Neje, the brooding but powerful friend; Lee, crazed but loveable; Tenten, the weapons master; Sai, the artiest; Kakashi, her teacher and close friend; And dear sweet Naruto, her loud, over protective but loyal to death friend. Silently she remembered back to the days when they where all fighting side by side. _Good times aren't made to last_ whisper her inner. Silently she swiped a tear off her face and looked at the desk her eyes falling on the unwritten in book. Picking up the pen left resting next to it she started to write.

The sound of voices outside made her put down her pen and close the book apparently two members where fighting over something she stood up and moved closer

"Are you telling me what to do?" snapped one voice that she couldn't really place

"Be more careful next time" came an emotionless reply she racked her brains trying to workout what they where saying

"I'll treat her how I like" snapped the angry person

"You forget you are not the only one to use her" said the man with the calm voice there was a cruel laugh

"Use her? Use what? She hasn't given us anything to use and we must all take it slowly just to keep you happy" she leapt back from the door in fear _there gonna rape us!_ Screamed her inner desperately she crawled onto the bed she was at a lost, she couldn't escape from them. The door flew open and her eyes widened in fear. Zetsu stood smirking his black and white face scared her desperately as she crawled away from the hungry look in his eyes nothing but fear traveled through her body. As he stepped towards her with a dangerous grin slamming the door behind him.

Sakura was trembling as she looked at him. The Venus fly trap on his head also seemed to be grinning at her. His hands reached out and latched onto her arms she screamed as a needle drove deep into her arm. She could feel poison traveling through it and struggled desperately

"Now, now little medic. Don't struggle it will only spread faster" Sakrua stopped and looked at him another thorn on a vine waved in front of her face and she whimpered. Zetsu smirked

"That's better" Sakura screamed as his teeth sunk into her arm blood was running down from his teeth as the thorn swirled down her skin, pricking her and random intervals.

Sakura screamed until her throat was hoarse tears where running down her face. Her vision was growing blurry, her head was spinning. She lost track of the number of times Zetsu stabbed her. Of the number of times he bit her. She could feel blessed darkness reaching out to her _please_ she silently begged_ let it come. Let death take me. Claim me. I just want it to end_. The darkness met her and Sakura relaxed giving into the sweet oblivion.

**Author's Moment of madness**

**Reviews are nice. hint hint nudge nudge okay. I know that was evil. But don't worry she isn't dead…yet. Zetsu comes across to me as evil. But who was he talking to in the hall way? Who cares about poor little Sakura? No one told me who they liked most so suck it up I'm doing my own pairs.**


	5. Kale

**Authors' Moment of madness**

**Reviews are nice. hint hint nudge nudge I know there may be many different lemons in the next chapters however I need help. What pair do we all love? I'm an Itachi/Sakura person but everyone's different so guys what's it gonna be? Coz if you wont tell me I'm doing it my way…and you might not like that…hehe**

Pain ripped though her body and she groaned. Everything hurt. She could hear the sound of someone moving around her softly but every noise seemed to be ten times louder.

"Why am I still alive?" she whispered she felt the person sit on the bed near her.

"The same reason I have kept you alive every other time" Sakura coughed and tasted blood in her mouth

"I just want to die. I don't want to be alive anymore" the man sighed

"Do any of us want to live anymore? I don't but I stay alive because if I died no one would look after you" Sakura laughed bitterly

"Then die, because if you do then so do I" she didn't bother to open her eyes she could already tell what was wrong with her. So many bones in her body where broken, from what she could tell without her chakra.

Soft hands touched her hands, she could feel healing chakra pooling into her

"Just leave me" she whispered she wanted to fight him healing her so badly but she was too weak to move away. Eventually she felt all her wounds healed but she was to weak to move. Strong arms lifted her up she had no idea where she was going all she knew was that she was safe in this persons arms. She looked at him through her eyes that where still blurred, their coat was off as he silently took of the shredded remains of her clothes and placed her in the bath. The warm water made her hiss in pleasure and pain. Again a soft washer moved over her body as she struggled to make out who was washing her. She could see black hair hanging around the person's shoulders

"You'll hurt your eyes more if you keep trying to see me" Sakura tried to laugh which only resulted in her coughing

"Can you blame me? I don't know who you are" the man stilled and softly stroked her face sending tingles along her spine. She shut her eyes and lay back in the water

"You could always ask me who I am" he said after a moment Sakura smiled despite herself

"Would you tell me who you are?" there was a pause and the man laughed softly, it was a deep sound and made Sakura smile more

"No, I guess not" Sakura smirked in the direction of his voice

"Case closed" she felt strong arms lift her out of the water

"I'm getting water on you" she muttered into his shirt

"I'll be alright" he set her down softly on a bed. She patted the shits frowning

"Where am I?" the bed sunk again as Sakura traced her hands along the soft silk blanket

"This is my room" Sakura nodded and lay back down ignoring the fact she was wearing nothing. Being with these men had given her no shame

"Are you going to rape me then?" there was a hiss next to her and when the man next spoke his voice was full of anger

"I do not take pleasure out of causing others pain, nor do I enjoy sleeping with someone who had no choice in it" Sakura laughed

"I never thought I would meet a nice guy in Akatsuki"

Sakrua drifted to sleep with the comforting heat of another person beside her, another person who she felt herself strangely trusting. Sleep clamed her after a few moments and she drifted off comfortably.

"Sakura, wake up" it was a soft voice, a man's voice but they where talking softly. She went to open her eyes

"Don't open your eyes and don't panic I put a blindfold on you. Your eyes are sensitive to the light right now" Sakura nodded as the man slowly helped her up

"What can I call you if you wont give me your name?" the man's breathe stopped for a second

"Call me Kale" Sakura frowned

"Never heard of you but then again I'm guessing it's your middle name?" The man laughed and pulled a light dress over her head

"Yes it is" taking her hands he lead her calmly down the halls

"Where are we going?" she asked nervously as she felt the wood of the hall ways under her feet, Kale's arm was around her waist gently steering her down the halls. He stopped and a door opened. The sound of birds reached her ears.

"Outside?" her voice was a whisper and Kale laughed

"Yes, outside" Sakura moved forward with him until she felt the soft grass under her bare feet and sat down.

The sound of birds was all around her, and her smile was huge. The smell of fresh air was all around her she could feel the wind creasing her face.

"Kale? Do I have scars on me?" Kale sighed and traced a finger down her arm

"This is where he bit you," she shivered as his hands traced the cut, "I did my best to heal it but my skills are not as good as yours" Sakura laughed as his hands moved again

"This arm is covered in little cuts but they should heal" Sakura sighed and lay down.

"How many scars" Kale's voice was sad when he spoke

"The one on your arm, and there's one your face" Sakura tensed as his finger trailed from the outside corner of her right eye down across her cheek and down her throat. She stifled a sob

"I'm sorry, you probably could have healed it with no scaring but alas I don't have those skills" Sakura rolled over as his hand rubbed her back gently; His fingers spreading out and coming together in a soothing motion. She sighed

"Are you the medic here?" Kale laughed easily and Sakura smiled, for some reason she trusted the man, this stranger who she never saw clearly.

"Not really, but it pays to be able to heal yourself on a mission. If only just enough to get you home"

**Author's Moment of madness**

**Reviews are nice. hint hint nudge nudge okay. Hmm who is Kale? O.o your gonna have to wait and see hehe I'm so evil spastic little dance oh well you all love it :P**


	6. Trusting

**Authors' Moment of madness**

**Reviews are nice. hint hint nudge nudge another chapter for you guys. This one was already on my computer and I thought you might like it… inspiration is lacking for my other stories I'm sorry to say. But any sort of comment is loved.**

Sakura yawned and stretched. The other side of the bed was warm hinting that Kale had left earlier. She frowned faintly, _must have fallen asleep outside_. The door creaked open

"Your awake then" came Kale's voice causing Sakura to smile she tilted her head towards him as the faint smell of food drifted towards her and she heard her stomach growled. Kale laughed softly

"Here" she found an apple being pressed into her hands and grinning she bit into it hungrily making Kale laugh again.

As soon as she'd finished her meal, of fruit and toast she lay back down.

"Kale? What do you want from me?" Kale stopped moving and she could feel his eyes as they stared at her

"What do you mean?" she could hear honest confusion in his voice and she sighed fiddling with the blanket noting the pattern that seemed to be stitched into it

"Well everyone else has a motive for wanting me here, I just wanted to know what yours was" Kales hand touched her own and she shivered for the warmth

"I don't have a motive for keeping you here, because you're all that's keeping me here" Sakura frowned

"That doesn't make sense" she was sure Kale was smiling at her when he next spoke

"Perhaps, perhaps not however that is why I must keep you here. That and to let you go is death to myself. You would be caught again but this time I wouldn't be here to heal you" Sakura sighed again and began to play with his fingers.

"Tell me Sakura why do you think they all want you here?" Sakura tilted her head away she could bet he was looking at her

"Deidara wants passion; Sasori, a puppet; Hidan is after my blood; Zetsu my flesh; Kisame just wants a chew toy" Kale laughed again

"True enough, but what about Itachi?" Sakura frowned

"I don't know about Itachi, of them all I would have to say he scares me the most," Kales hands began to nip at her fingers as she tried to pull them away, "I can never work out what he wants from me" Kale spoke

"What do you mean" Sakura sighed and trailed her hands out across the bed

"Well, all the others they come in and get to business. Itachi though, he walks in and just watches me. Never says anything just sits there and watches me except when I went outside with Sasori. He carried me inside when the necklace started to hurt me for trying to run away, he just sat on the bed, and asked me to sit on his lap and just sort of held me until I fell asleep. I dunno, his never done that before"

"Sakura sometimes you amaze me," Kale said after a moment, Sakura looked at him, or rather tilted her head in his general direction, Kale continued, "you are smart, beautiful and intelligent," Sakura blushed at the complements, "however Sakura, you still can be so shockingly naive" before Sakura could ask him when he meant his lips touched hers. Kale's lips where oddly warm and soft and his breath was fresh tasting faintly like the fruit he'd just been eating. Unable to stop herself she moaned, she could feel him holding back not wanting to rush her, and where she not so desperate for contact she would have been flattered. Her hands grabbed onto his fishnet top as she wrapped her fingers in the fabric and pulled him closer to her so that he was almost flush against her. Still desperate for more she sucked on his lips as he opened his mouth to her he wasn't pressing her and it was sending her further up the wall as his tongue lazily moved against hers.

They pulled apart panting, and Kale's hand brushed a strand of hair off her face touching the blindfold she wore.

"You will have to take this off soon" he said softly, and for a moment she thought he was sad

"good I'll finally be able to see who you are" Kale laughed above her not even bothering to move off her body as he held some of his weight with his elbows

"You really are desperate" he said softly Sakura's eyebrows scrunched up

"Well of course I am. I want to know who my mystery man is" Kale's hand traced her face tucking a bit of hair behind her ear. Sakura traced her hands up to his face, she could feel warm skin

"Your not Sasori then" Kale's laughed softly

"No, nor am I Kisame, Hidan or Zetsu" Sakura flinched at Zetsu's name and Kale felt it as well as saw it.

"Don't worry Sakura, he wont be bothering you for awhile yet" Sakura smiled as he rolled over so that Sakura was above him. The butterflies in her stomach grew worse and the feeling of his hands on her waist made her want to melt, his touch was nearly as hot as Itachi's and his voice sent shivers all through her

"Care to keep guessing who I am Sakura?" Sakura whimpered n shifted her wait causing the person under her to groan. She froze her mind creating a mental picture of where they where. _Shit, I'm straddling him_. Nervously she moved off him and sat down.

"Can I go outside Kale-kun?" Kale seemed to consider her request.

"No it wouldn't be wise" Sakura sighed

"But I get bored in here" Kale laughed again. She smiled; she loved the sound of him laughing. It was deep and calm holding honest joy in it.

"Well what am I meant to do?" she felt something being pressed into her hands

"That's a box, more of a puzzle really. I want you to try and open it. I have to go on a mission and I'll get one of the others to give you food," Sakura tensed, "don't worry I'll make sure it's someone safe" Sakura nodded and began to play with the little box. Trying to work out how to open, as she listened to the door shut softly.

**Author's Moment of madness**

**Reviews are nice. hint hint nudge nudge okay, I have one more pre written chapter on my pc, now once that is up you may have to wait a little bit for the next chapter… I irritating writers block… I'll do my best. You people keep me sane lol…but am I sane? Who knows, who care Lol. Live it up**


	7. GoodByes

**Authors' Moment of madness**

**Reviews are nice. hint hint nudge nudge another chapter for you guys. All comments are welcomed, sorry for anything wrong and I don't own Naruto**

It was days like this that Sakura missed him the most, when Sasori was sitting on the bed behind her; carefully feeding her as though she wasn't able to do it herself. She sighed and turned away from the strawberry that was being held to her lips. Sasori sighed and returned to playing with her hair. She was bored, and being in total darkness wasn't helping matters.

The one thing that bothered her about Sasori was his lack of talking; mind you she wasn't being very communicational either. Sitting there with her blindfold fiddling with the box in her hands, she heard the door open and turned her head towards the sound. She assumed whoever had entered the room was silently saying something so that she wouldn't hear it because after a moment Sasori got up and left. There was a sigh

"Kale-kun?" she felt the bed sink

"Sakura it would seem we have to leave, and we can't take you with us" Sakura frowned

"Are you going to kill me?" it was a simple question but it held a large weight behind it, Kale sighed

"No," his hand traced her face; "I couldn't kill something as beautiful as you" Sakura blushed

"I will be leaving in the morning with the others" Sakura frowned

"But what happens to me?" Kale's hand touched her face and she lent into it. He tilted her head back slightly most likely so he could look at her face

"Sasori will be staying back to await for some people to come" Sakura reached out her hand clutching at the buttons on his cloak and pulling him towards her. She felt the bed sink on either side of her legs. Dully she realized that he was straddling her. Trailing her hands up his chest she held his face, bringing their lips closer together.

As the last time they had kissed, Sakura felt fire burn across her skin. His touch was hot like Itachi's as it trailed along her arms.

"who are you?" she whispered softly Kale laughed softly and she could feel him pressing into her she gasped, then moaned as Kale took her bottom lip into his mouth sucking softly and letting his teeth graze it carefully, before moving down her body.

"Ah but Sakura, if you knew who I was what would you do?" his breath was on the shell of her ear and she arched into the warmth of his touch. As his hands trailed under her shirt and across the smooth expanse that was her stomach she buried her hands into his hair feeling the silky smoothness of it. His lips trailed across her body; once again as he tugged her shirt over her head, she gasped feeling his mouth trailing over her. He was treating her like a lover, as though wanting her to enjoy it. _Isn't that what he once told me? That he doesn't take pleasure out of rape? _She groaned as he pulled back.

"Tobi is a good boy" Sakura heard Kale hiss in frustration and felt one of his arms shift, there was a satisfying thunk followed by a hastily shutting door

"Irritating creature" muttered Kale. His face buried into the joint of her neck and shoulder, it tickled as his hands passed feather light of her body.

"Who is it?" Kale didn't shift instead continued to kiss her neck amazingly he could still have a conversation while he did this.

"Tobi, most irritating thing I have ever had the misfortune of meeting, he's lined up as a replacement member for the next person to die" Sakura laughed despite herself tugging of his cloak feeling the silky softness of it on her skin.

"Your leader cares greatly for you" Kale's hands suddenly grasped hers as he stood up.

"Indeed he does" whispered Kale, then the warmth was gone Sakura turned her head desperately trying to see. There was a large bang and she jumped trying to work out what it was.

"Sakura, yeah?" it was Deidara she turned to him and felt hands tugging at her face, the blindfold fell off, and she blinked blinded

"You gotta stay here, yeah" slowly her eye sight returned

"Where's Kale?" Deidara blinked in confusion

"Just stay here for now, some people are coming for you" fear gripped her heart as the door was locked leaving her alone in the room. She could hear the sounds of a battle outside and panicked tugging desperately at her necklace trying to pull it over her head. It refused to move. For a few moments there was a silence

"HELLO?" her heart stopped it had been so long since she'd heard him

"Idiot, who would answer that?" Sakura's heart started eating ten times louder

"NARUTO!" her voice was loud and high carrying across through the base as she beat her hands on the door desperately

"SAKURA" he was on the other side now and her hands where becoming bloody from pounding in desperation on the door.

She heard the click and the door swung open, she didn't even think but leapt forward throwing her arms around the person in front of her, she collapsed falling to the ground and dragging them with her. She was crying in hysterics before she actually looked at the person, his face was hidden behind the orange fox mask and an ANBU tattoo showed on his arm, his shirt was a dark shade of orange and his black pants showed how much he'd matured. Tears of happiness where running down her face as she tugged the mask of, Naruto's face though more matured showed the same childish joy and his whiskers where still their. She traced in faintly

"You found me" the others all looked at her and one by one removed their masks. Sai removed a white mask tiger mask, and Kakashi took off his grey wolf mask, the last person stared at her softly and she stepped back as he also removed his mask, the raven bird mask fell to the ground.

She gasped as her eyes met hers true wonder and surprise written there

"Sasuke-kun" she whispered he moved forward and wrapped his arms around her body holding her as she collapsed into safety in the arms of her team mates

"Sakura" he replied softly as she slumped forward into unconsciousness

**Author's Moment of madness**

**Reviews are nice. hint hint nudge nudge well guys who is Kale? It's the question on everyone's mind! And I'm sorry but you wont be finding out in the next chapter…just because I'm evil :P**


	8. Home

**Authors' Moment of madness**

**Reviews are nice. hint hint nudge nudge another chapter for you guys. All comments are welcomed, sorry for anything wrong and I don't own Naruto. gag omg the mushy fluff stuff just gag worthy in this chapter… hm might kill someone soon. Review me for ideas**

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, it was too bright too white. She groaned

"SAKURA-KUN!" she flinched

"Naruto?" her voice was raspy and dry, the voice fell silent, "I love you dearly Naruto, but for fucks sake KEEP IT DOWN!" there was a soft laugh and she turned her head towards it, two people stood in the shadows, black hair falling over their faces.

"Sasuke?" the person stepped forward, his black eyes held hers and he stepped forward slowly. Reaching out his hand touched her face, _the scar_. His hand was oddly cold as it traced where Zetsu had sliced her skin.

"What happened to you Sakura?" it was full of sadness and tears pricked at her eyes.

"I was on that mission to get Sasori, but it all went wrong! I was ambushed by them all. I don't even know how long I was there for" tears where running harder, and she felt the bed sink, Sasuke's hands gripped hers as though afraid she would break, it was Sai who spoke his voice more emotionless then Sasuke's had been.

"Sakura, you vanished on that mission two years ago" Sakura's heart stopped

"Two years?" her voice was a ghost of a whisper. Naruto nodded sadly, and Sakura's heart was breaking. She looked down and saw something that made it all seem like hell.

Resting on Sasuke's left hand was a silver band engraved on it where three letters that made her want to close her eyes and open them back in the grips of Akatsuki _Ino._

"Sasuke?" her voice was choking on emotion as she stared blankly at the band

"Hn" he was still no more talkative then he use to be

"What is that on your hand?" Sasuke smiled

"Ino and I are married" Naruto leapt forward happily

"Yeah and so are Hinta and I" Sakura felt betrayal seep into her body like ice

"Get out" she hissed, cold and full of furry

Naruto looked confused

"What?" the anger in Sakura grew

"I said," her voice was forced but steadily growing more and more pissed, "get the FUCK OUT!" the three boys and Kakashi bolted as Sakura rolled over and began to cry, once out the door Naruto turned to the others

"What was that about I thought she'd be happy" Sai sighed, before speaking

"For someone who claims to know her well you are very naive Naruto" Sasuke turned to him as well and spoke, voice controlled carefully

"What do you mean?" Sai sighed and put his hand lightly on the door hearing her faint sobs

"she's been held hostage and had god knows what inflicted on her by those people, you saw the scars, but she comes back to find out that while she was gone her best friend gotten married, and the one person she loved has married her rival… yeah that's not a good thing" Sasuke snorted and walked off as Naruto gapped at the unemotional ANBU nin before him.

"That's what set her off?" Sai shrugged and turned to walk away before calling out

"Just a guess"

Sakura lay on the bed, tears running down her face. She'd been gone for two years and never knew. Her team was married they'd forgotten her. She sighed reaching for the charm around her neck, and fiddling with it _wait, shouldn't it have hurt to leave?_ She sat up and looked around, _a mirror_. It was resting on her bed side table, reaching out she held it and looked at her face for the first time and had to bite back a scream.

Her once porcelain like face now had a scar tracing down it, as soon as she adjusted to the feralness of it she smiled, but frowned when that made it crinkle, and idea hit her causing her to smirk. It was the look a wolf would give the lamb it was about to slaughter. _I could get very use to this_. She stood and moved towards the door, this was going to be fun.

Thirty minutes latter she stepped out of the hospital. Her hair having not seen the sun for two years was a darker red, closer to a blood red. The scar on her face made her seem dangerous. A black trench coat was on her back and underneath was a red corset and her black cargo pants made her seem gothic, the combat boots that no ninja would ever wear made her another inch or so higher, around her neck hung the necklace that she cursed for not being able to remove, however she noted it did match her new look rather well. Black spiked cuffs where on her arms and an unusually large amount of blades could be seen glinting when she walked, darts where on her legs as she smirked at the villagers who stared to long. She walked with determination towards her home and stood staring at it. _I'm home_.

She bolted up the stairs and threw the front door. Everything was coated in dust and she coughed,

"What the hell did no one bother to clean?" she muttered a floor board behind her creaked dangerously and she spun around blade in hand and took a second to relised it was only Sai

"Fuck! Did you not think that I would be jumpy?" Sai smiled looking down and taking in her new look. He smiled softly

"I guessed, but I wanted to see how good your reflexes where having been out of work for a little while" Sakura's sadness crept up on her, she pulled back

"Except it wasn't a little while was it?" tears where starting to run down her face.

Arms wrapped around her and she gave in. it was comforting to have Sai's arms around her holding her against his chest as he cried

"A shinobi should never show emotion" she hissed bitterly. Sai held her face in his hand

"Hey it's okay, if you didn't show some sort of emotion then it would kill you, eating away at who you where until you descended into madness" Sakura smiled watery at him and put her head back into his chest sighing

"Thanks Sai" it wasn't perfect but for now she felt safe.

**Author's Moment of madness**

**Reviews are nice. hint hint nudge nudge well guys who is Kale? It's the question on everyone's mind! And I'm sorry but you wont be finding out in the next chapter…just because I'm evil :P**


	9. S Rank

**Authors' Moment of madness**

**Reviews are nice. hint hint nudge nudge another chapter for you guys. All comments are welcomed, sorry for the long wait everyone, really I am and sorry for anything wrong and I don't own Naruto. gag I give thanks to the wonderful person S3v3rusIsMin3 for dealing with all the stupid errors of my work, bow and throw roses love you!**

Sakura smiled out her window at the children playing in the park opposite her house. She remembered being carefree like that once. Her hand absent-mindedly reached up and stroked the pale scar that ran along her face. It had been a month since she returned to Konoha, a month since she found out her best friends had got married. She tried to be happy for them but whenever she saw them together it turned the blade a little harder, pressed it a little deeper into her heart.

There was a soft knock at her door and she rose to answer it, pulling a pink shirt over her head and tugging her jeans up.

"Hey Sai," she smiled at the teen before her. He'd fast become her grounding in a town that she could no longer make heads nor tails of.

"Where to today?" It had become a regular thing for her to meet up with Sai on a Saturday and go somewhere. Sai smiled, one of his few real smiles.

"We're meeting the others at that stupid Ramen place."

Sakura's smile dropped and Sai saw it.

"Come on Sakura! They're your best friends. I know it's hard to get use to them, but please?" Sakura sighed and followed Sai out the door locking it behind her. The black haired teen smiled again and they headed off.

"Sakura-CHAN" Sakura flinched and turned to smile at the boy in green spandex.

"Hey Lee." Her voice was filled with false happiness as the boy hugged her. Sai tried not to laugh as Sakura mimed gagging. Smiling at Lee, Sakura sat down at the table to watch as Naruto demolished what appeared to be his tenth bowel of Ramen. Hinata laughing beside him whilst Sasuke glared at the hyperactive 19 year old. Ino was leaning against him and Sakura spotted the blush that crept on his cheeks at whatever she was saying. Sai's hand brushed hers faintly under the table and she smiled at him. He at least knew how hard it was for her to see her rival with her crush of so long.

"So tell us Sakura, how are things at the hospital?" asked Ino her voice filled with enough false kindness that no one could accuse her of being cruel. Sakura smiled.

"It's great! Being able to help all these people… It was really funny; today we had a kid come in who'd walked into a sliding door. He was okay but his pride's a little bruised." the table laughed and Ino's voice cut across.

"Yes well, while you where healing bruises, Sasuke has something to celebrate." Sasuke's head dropped hiding behind a wall of hair.

"Sasuke-kun got an S-Rank Mission!" There was a stunned silence before the group all raised there glasses to toast the Uchiha. Sakura sat back and watched as everyone clapped Sasuke on the back. Remembering back to her own first S-class mission party.

_Memory_

_Sakura smiled at the scroll. The feeling of being on top of the world was growing. She was going on an S-rank mission. Her first ever. Her smile dropped slightly as she thought of her friends, Sasuke in the clutches of Orochimaru and Naruto travelling with the perverted Sensei Jiraiya. She opened the door to her house, a bottle of Sake in her hand. The feeling of being on top of the world was dying fast as she opened the scroll._

_"Your mission is to eliminate an S-class ninja by the name of Sasori"_

_End Memory_

Standing Sakura put her money on the table and left, leaving behind a very confused group of friends. Sai watched silently as she left, knowing exactly what had set her off.

"Stupid Ino-pig. Stupid boys. Why me? Why was it me you wanted so badly? WHY?!" Her voice carried though the streets as she sank to the ground, not even noticing the cold wind that blew around her as three cloaked men appeared.

"Sakura." Her heart froze. So long had it been since she heard her name whispered in those tones, by that voice. She turned around pulling out a blade from her shoe and eyeing off the three Akatsuki members. All three wore the traditional black cloak decorated with red clouds, their faces hidden under the straw hats they wore. Two she identified with relative ease by the hair falling down their backs. Red for Sasori and Blond for Deidara. The last one she wasn't sure of. He was the same height as the others so it couldn't be Kisame. But who was it?

"Get away from me!" She yelled, furious with herself and knowing that no one would bother to look for her. Deidara laughed softly and pulled off his hat, blond hair falling down his face like it always did. He smirked at her.

"Sakura-Chan, yeah…" Sakura backed away slowly, noticing the way they seemed to be pinning her to the large wall, decorated with an advert for some strange drink.

_'It's an S-rank mission to go against one Akatsuki.' _She thought numbly, pulling out six blades. Holding three in each hand, she debated on the best way to kill three ninjas who where easily stronger then her. _'What is it to go against three?' _She questioned herself. _'Suicide'_ came her inner's, slightly terrified, sounding voice.

"Thanks." She muttered out loud but softly to her inner, looking at the three Shinobi that watched her with interest

"Well, if I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die fighting." With that said, she leapt up, shooting the blades at her three targets, who all vanished.

"Fuck." she hissed under her breath.

**Author's Moment of madness**

**Reviews are nice. hint hint nudge nudge Ah they found her, now what will our dear Sakura do? And no she isn't a Goth but I'm sure you've all had a day where you feel like shit and so dress up in dark clothes? No, okay just me then. :D well please review. THANKS!**


	10. Fight

**Authors' Moment of madness**

**Reviews are nice. hint hint nudge nudge another chapter for you guys. All comments are welcomed, and sorry for anything wrong, I don't own Naruto. gag I give thanks to the wonderful person S3v3rusIsMin3 for dealing with all the stupid errors of my work, bow and throw roses love you my dear friend!**

Sakura's eyes glanced around fearfully and strained her eyes through the darkness to spot a flash of cloak, something, anything to give them away.

"Sakura!" Came a voice, green eyes flew up to meet Sai's just as a dagger flew towards his head, then again Sai wasn't ANBU for nothing, rolling across the ground he leapt up next to her

"What the fuck was that for?" He snapped, sure that it had been her, until he saw the look of childlike fear on her face.

"They came for me Sai, they're here." Sai's eyes grew wide in emotion he rarely showed. The Akatsuki had come back for the pink-haired girl. A clay bird whistled through the air towards them.

"Shit!" shoving Sai back Sakura dodged the bomb and watched as it exploded against the wall behind her. The two Konoha ninja's pulled out weapons looking around desperately for their enemy. Soft arms wrapped around Sakura and her heart froze. Their touch was hot on her skin and his breath sent shivers down her spine.

"Come Sa-ku-ra." He dragged out her name. The faint forest smell rose to meet her nose.

"GET OFF ME!" She screamed, pivoting on one foot she pressed a blade deep into his chest. Itachi smirked before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Sakura stepped back until she was at the wall. Sai was locked in a fight with the blond Deidara, Sasori stood before her, watching silently from under his hat.

"Please Sasori, don't make me go back." Sasori remained motionless. Just watching the woman before him break down, as she struggled not to cry.

"Come Sakura." His voice was still soft and hinted with sadness like it had that time in the garden; the necklace she was still unable to remove tingled on her skin.

"No, please not that." Sasori only watched sadly as the pain grew worse, sending tremors of it down her spine. Gritting her teeth, she sent a sebon towards the puppet master. Sasori only stepped out of the way and watched as it flew past him.

"It's no good Sakura. That necklace is inlayed with our Chakra. You will obey us or the necklace will make you."

"You let me leave." Her voice was full of disbelief, pain and fear. The red head nodded, the bell jingling slightly. Sai cried out and she turned to look at him. A blade was pressed into his stomach and he fell forward. Deidara smirked and turned to face her.

"Sasori, you haven't caught her yet, yeah." Sasori shook his head.

"She will come to us freely." Sakura could feel her anger building up

"How am I coming freely? You are forcing me you bastard!" The pain doubled.

"Don't insult us, yeah." The blond looked slightly murderous but it was nothing on what Sakura could feel.

"Go…to…hell." Each word was an effort to get past the pain but she would fight it until she died.

"I think we should take away your chakra, yeah." with those words it was gone and Sakura was furious.

"I'd rather die than go with you." Everything in her body was screaming in pain. She tugged on the long knife she kept in her boot and took up a fighting stance.

"Sakura, accept it, you belong to us." It was Sasori's voice, calm and soft as always. His fingers twitching as he too drew a blade. Sighing, Deidara followed suit.

'W_e are going to die.'_ Came the voice of her inner, '_Thanks for the vote of confidence.' she snapped back_. Her eyes locked onto the two forms of men in black.

A prickling feeling of being watched ran up her spine and she tilted her head slightly to one side. That was all it took. Red eyes swirling, sat on a tree far away. It didn't take anymore then the brief contact of there eyes for Sakura's knees to give out.

"Fuck." She whispered as darkness came to meet her. She was vaguely aware of being picked up and carried. Judging by the earth smell, it was Deidara who carried her so easily.

'_Please, gods above anything but this_.' Was her last thought before she sank into unconsciousness.

**Reviews are nice. hint hint nudge nudge oh I am so evil, and I know the chappy is short but it had to be written for the rest to make sense, now on with the story but alas…who is Kale? evil laugh wouldn't you like to know :P**


	11. You

**My Mad Moment: Hey everyone, it's the author you love to hate. Lol here it is the much awaited 11****th**** chapter who is Kale? shifty look only I know, and I'll never tell!! duck objects thrown by pissed reviewers ok ok hint taken…but I don't wanna hit on head by S3v3rusIsMin3 okay fine poke out tongue here it is Kale, is unmasked, or un-blurred seeing as she never saw him duck another hit aimed for back of head fine okay I'll shut up… anyway boring stuff I don't own Naruto or related things… if I did…look at beta reader haha anyway, I'll shut up so you can read…please review!**

Sakura's eyes opened slowly and she took in her surroundings. '_No, please not again_.' It was all there, the desk, the bed, everything that she hated.

'_MOTHER FUCKER NOT AGAIN_.' Screamed her inner voice, once again making herself known. The paint was peeling off the walls and scratch marks from her nails lay scattered across the walls from where she'd desperately grabbed at them the first time she'd been visited. Before she could stop them, the memories came flooding back to her.

_Sakura sat on the corner of the bed, her back against the wall. Fear was lined on her face as she looked around at the plain room. The door creaked open and she turned to look at it. A man with red hair walked in. He watched her and slowly removed his hat and jacket. Sakura's eyes widened in fear._

"_NO! please..." her voice was dry and croaky; Sasori stepped closer, not opening his mouth to talk. He didn't need to. He moved closer. Hand reaching out as though to comfort a small child but her fear was too great. She moved back further, whimpering. Her back pressed into the corner; her eyes shut, waiting for something, anything to happen, damn the code of honour. She was scared, more afraid than she'd ever been before. Her body was tensed and when his hand touched her she leapt away but the Akatsuki member was too quick. His hands wrapped around her waist, dragging her along the bed towards him. Her fingers griped at the wall, at anything that would stop her moving towards him. Her fingers dug deeper into the wall as she felt the plaster cracking into her fingers._

"_NO!" She was screaming, fighting, wreathing and winning nothing._

Sakura's eyes where watering, the tears refused to stop falling. She fell forward onto her knees almost as though she were praying.

"Sakura..." The voice was soft, one she almost never heard. Her heart stopped and she turned around. Leaning against the door was an Akatsuki member, the hat hid his face from her line of view and the cloak didn't even leave her a hint of who it was.

"K-Kale?" Her voice was croaky and her eyes red. The man laughed, the same soft laugh she remembered. She felt it travel down her spine and it made her smile softly. She stumbled forward and towards him.

"I can't believe it's you." Her hand reached out taking the corner of his hat. She was nervous and couldn't bring herself to remove it. He spoke again.

"What's wrong? Nervous?"

Sakura smiled. "It's just that... for so long I haven't known who you are... Now I'm kind of scared to know."

Again that laugh. Hands, callused from holding a blade handle, took hers gently. Still he wouldn't raise his head. Filled with new determination, she pulled off his hat.

Emerald eyes met midnight blue, so dark it seemed to draw light into it. Her breath caught.

"Y-you?" Hardly above a whisper but he heard her and stepped forward. She didn't fight him. The habit of submission was ingrained into her now so when he moved forward and caught her lips she was accepting. His lips where still warm and soft, pressing her back into a wall.

'_He is Kale. He and Kale are the same.' T_he chant repeated in her mind as his tongue slipped into her mouth, brushing along hers so softly but almost possessively. His hands trailed across her skin, letting her feel every brush of contact, she moaned deep in the back of her throat.

Her hands rested on his chest, curling against the fabric.

'_Get him the FUCK off you.' H_er inner's voice cut through her mind and she struggled desperately against it. 'W_hy? This moment is perfect'_ It was becoming harder to think clearly as she fought against herself. _'Because he is the reason we are here?! if it wasn't for him they'd never have caught us!'_

It took all her strength to push him off her.

"Please." Her body was desperate for the feel of his hands over her, but her mind pushed for her to shove him off. The man eyed her through dark hair, fingers tracing over her skin in intricate designs that she longed to try and remember.

"Please what?" His voice was husky but he wasn't pressing her.

"Let me go." It was hard and the raven eyes looked at her sadly, before the man buried his head into her hair, pulling her hips closer to him, so that there bodies were flush together.

"Do you really want to leave?" His breath moved across her skin like a demon, teasing, begging, causing fire from its touch.

"I can't go back and I can't stay here."

The man sighed.

"Let me go, kill me. You are the reason all this time that I've been kept here, you're the god damn reason I keep comingback." She struggled desperately in his tight hold. His once comforting smell seemed to steal the air from around her, forcing her to inhale it as she struggled against him.

"I HATE YOU!" For the briefest second, he froze, before he pulled away from her and there eyes met. She watched in fear, as black bled slowly into red.

"Go to sleep Sakura." The sharingan swirled dangerously and she felt consciousness leave her.

"_Itachi._" She wasn't sure if she whispered it or thought it, but as she felt her world darken she could have sworn a look of sadness passed across the killer's face. And then, reality was gone.

_A young Sakura was running down the streets, laughing and smiling. Her eyes still filled with the innocents of youth as she ran with the wind, pink hair flying out behind her. An Older Sakura watched, unseen but feeling everything the child could, feeling happiness and the freedom. The world shifted, and she looked around, her chunin exams, the forest of death. It all flashed before her eyes before stopping on Sasuke leaving. She felt the old heart break again, then the memories shifted again. Sasuke mentioning that he would kill one person for destroying everything he held dear. The day she was caught. It all flashed past her, the feeling of Itachi's warm body as he held her to a tree., Sakura watched as her memory -self sank to the ground, oddly enough the memories didn't spiral off again._

"_This is what you missed." Sakura spun around. Another girl stood there looking on. she looked so much like Sakura, but not, Sakura blinked._

"_Who are you?" _

_The girl sighed and glared at her_._ "Your inner, stupid! Sheesh, who did you think I was? Sasuke?" It was mocking and Sakura blushed causing her inner to snort._

"_Come on, watch." Sakura turned around to look at the memory. Itachi stood over the form of the fallen girl. the other members where laughing. Kisame spoke louder then the others._

"_Ha-ha, she put up a fight. Should be fun to have around the place, don't you think Itachi?" Itachi looked at them silently and shrugging they left. the raven haired man bent down next to her. Sakura moved closer as she spotted the necklace she still wore, he was holding it carefully and he looked at her._

"_Forgive me for this Sakura." Leaning forward, he placed it around her neck and picked her up. his eyes seemed sad as he traced down the side of the sleeping girl's face._

"_I have condemned you to a leaving hell." With that, he scooped her up and left. Sakura turned to her inner as the memories continued to swirl._

"_Did that happen or was it a dream?" _

_Her inner sighed and sat down on the swirling ground. "Oh it happened. Itachi put that damn necklace on and I have a feeling that he's the only one that can get it off." Sakura stared at herself, rather unnerved. When the world stopped spinning again, she looked around. Itachi was lowering her sleeping form into a bed._

"_This is now?" Her inner shrugged._

"_I guess you could say that. time doesn't hold here." Sakura turned back and watched, as Itachi lent over her, his cloak fell open. Sakura heard her inner comment._

"_Pissed at him or not, that boy is one FINE looking guy." Sakura looked back at her inner who seemed to be moving around as though trying to see better down his shirt. Disgusted with herself, she looked back on the scene. Itachi's hand hovered above her face as though wanting to touch her but afraid to. Sakura moved closer, watching as the killer looked at the sleeping form of Sakura._

"_I'm sorry, Sakura. You have been condemned here through no fault of your own. You're here because I am. Hopefully someday I can explain that to you when your not out cold." Sakura's mouth dropped as Itachi left, looking back once at Sakura's sleeping form. The memories swirled again, dizzyingly strong before Sakura shut her eyes._

**More Madness**

**Ha-ha what you think? Great lil button at the bottom of the page so you can tell me…cause guess what? There's more… and Kale has been revealed tears oh well, sorry everyone who wanted someone else, but don't worry, there's plenty more, Sakura is still a prisoner of Akatsuki.**


	12. Tears

My Mad Moment: Hey everyone, it's the author you love to hate, Lol

**My Mad Moment: Hey everyone, it's the author you love to hate, Lol. Well it's taken me long enough to get this chapter up…sorry about that but a few things came up in my reality (gag) well S3v3rusIsMin3 is the one you should all thank for a. reading over my spelling and grammar and b. telling me to write! Well there is a dash of Sakura X Hidan in this chapter.**

Sakura's eyes opened slowly, her head pounding from the onslaught of memories she'd just experienced.

'W_hat just happened?'_ She thought to herself and cringed when her inner replied, 'C_ome off it, you saw all those memories. You know what happened.'_

Sakura groaned and closed her eyes; she'd been hoping that had all just been a bad dream.

_'What I don't get is why Itachi would tell me all of that stuff, is it a trap?'_

_'How would I know? I don't know anything more then you do!'_

_'Yeah but you're my inner why would I have you if not to help me?'_

_'I just pay more attention. Jesus, it ain't that hard.'_

Sakura's head was starting to hurt more from the argument she was having with herself. Rolling over, she looked around. '_Nope it isn't a dream. I'm right back where I started_.' The door opened. She turned nervously to face it. It was Sasori, watching her closely as though expecting her to lash out.

"Hidan" Her bow was low and controlled as she eyed off the man. He stepped in slowly; watching for any movement on her behalf. The door shut and locked behind him.

"Sakura-chan."

She hated the way her name rolled off his tongue and the deep calming way that he said it.

"Why am I here again?"

Hidan watched her carefully, his eyes considering her. Then he spoke. "What is the point in you knowing?"

Sakura wondered vaguely if he could hypnotize people with his voice. She struggled mentally to break the hold he was creating on her. "Because I have been here twice now; you have held me against my will for two years, at least tell me why." Tears pressed against her eyes and she shook her head furiously. A soft hand brushed the tears from her face; she pulled away. "Am I here as bait for Naruto? Am I here just so you sick jerks can get some pleasure without paying for it? What do you want from me?!" Her voice had risen to a scream as she turned on him anger, hatred, confusion and fear chasing themselves across her face. Hidan sighed.

"You are not here to lure the fox demon. You are not here as a cheep slut. Sakura, you are here for something totally different" Sakura's eyes flashed again in furry

"Why won't you tell me?" Hidan's hands wrapped around her wrists pulling her closer until they where only a breath away from each other. Sakura's heart began to beat painfully fast and her eyes opened in fear and surprise. Butterflies were dancing in her stomach, something she hadn't felt since she was last here.

"When the time is right, I will tell you." His mouth was close to her ear and warm breath woke up paths of fire down her spine. Unaware of her own body, she arched into his touch. His lips moved over her neck, feeling her pulse fluttering against his mouth, like a trapped butterfly, he smiled softly, lips drawing back and brushing over her skin. She whimpered. Her knees threatening to give out at any second and give out they did, as she stumbled into him. His arms wrapped around her body as he moved in the light way that only a ninja could and pressed her back against a wall, holding her there with his body. Their eyes meet and Sakura could see raw lust burning in his. The butterflies grew and she knew the same glazed look was on her own face.

A soft sigh broke the air and Sakura was unsure which one of them it was who did it but the sound rung in the air. Hidan's lips where cold as they pressed on hers. The butterflies grew even more and her heart tried to burst out of her chest. Slowly a deep fear started to run up her spine.

"Stop." Always before they'd listened to her, stepping away when she wanted them too but this time he ignored her, dragging his teeth down her neck and his hand up her side. The butterflies ran away, chased off by the creature of fear that was now eating into her as she struggled.

"Stand still." The necklace tingled a warning as she froze, eyes opened wide in fear.

"Ah, I see you have worked it out." Sakura's breathing became frantic as he traced her sides with his knife as she stood stone still.

"If you disobey me then the pain increases. Do as you're told and it will leave." Sakura could feel tears in her eyes as hidani focused on her shirt, dragging the fabric up and over her head so that she was looking at him with terrified eyes as he ran his hands down her sides, nails scrapping over her skin. Raising soft welts as she remembered something so similar that had happened to her.

Panic took over her body and she lashed out, pain ripping through her as she sank to the ground, vaguely she heard his soft laugh as the door shut. His breath smelt like a smoky fire as he lent over her hissing into her face.

"You wont get away from here Sa-ku-ra." Then she heard the door open and slam shut. There was a soft sigh as an unknown person placed a hand on her shoulder removing the pain so that all she could feel was the faint tremor as her body ached from the onslaught it had just suffered.

"It's easer if you don't fight them Sakura."

Sakura opened her eyes, seeing the outline of Itachi as he sat on the bed. She struggled to stand and look at him, her knees shook and gave out under her. She never hit the floor as warm arms wrapped around her and pulled her onto his lap. She froze. His touch was like fire against her skin. He showed no signs of letting her go as he lent against the wall, arms wrapped around her waist. The necklace tingled on her skin as she felt a tear on her face. Before she could use her hand to remove it, Itachi's lips followed it's path from her chin to the corner of her eyes, his warm tongue flickering over her skin softly. She gasped and pulled back, looking at him. His sharingan wasn't activated and he stared at her with blue eyes so dark, they where almost black.

"Why can't anyone tell me why I'm here? I just want to know so I can give it to you and go home, go back to the way my life was." She turned away, unable to look into his eyes which held a flicker of emotion that she couldn't place. Itachi didn't move but remained silent as she angrily wiped the tears off her face.

"Say something damn it! You're all for talking when I'm out cold but not when I can hear you!"

Itachi flicked a single black eyebrow up, cupping her chin he turned her to face him, sharingan eyes met forest green as they stared at each other.

"What are you talking about?" He spoke softly.

"Oh shit." She whispered as around her, the walls vanished and the sky turned red.

**From my desk…sort of… omg sorry for the lateness of this but yeah… I hope you all like it and don't kill me for the cliffy. Lol **


	13. Necklace

From My desk…sort of…haha I noticed this after I wrote the chapter that this was black thirteen…well how bout that :P I don't own Naruto, and would you really want me too

**From My desk…sort of…haha I noticed this after I wrote the chapter that this was black thirteen…well how bout that thanks once again to S3v3rusIsMine for putting up with the errors I make. And I'll end on I don't own Naruto, and would you really want me too?**

Everything around her was a shade of red as though she was looking at it through red sunglasses. Out side of her red bubble was the same flashing memories she'd seen before. Her inner sat next to her, bound and gagged. Sakura saw that her own arms where tied to each other as Itachi stood, silently watching all the memories passing by.

"This is your mind?"

Sakura nodded as her inner let loose a string of words which most likely where not suitable but thankfully where muffled by her gag. Just like the last time she had been there, the memories froze on when Sasuke had left her, and then in a flash it was gone. All the words she'd heard over the years were hissing faintly.

'_Annoying, go away, ditz, bimbo.'_

Sakura screwed her eyes shut as the hateful words increased in volume.

"Stop it." She whispered. Itachi looked at her as she rocked back and forth, the night of her capture flashed around them. Itachi watched with interest before turning to Sakura.

"You remember." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Sakura blinked at him as he moved closer and knelt in front of her, completely ignoring her inner as it muttered sounds that would make a sailor blush like a little girl.

Itachi's hands where rough, hands that held a blade their whole life, his fingers gentle as they traced her necklace. His voice was halting when he next spoke.

"This necklace is infused with the leader's Chakra. It controls everything you do by offering pain if you disobey. Only the leader can remove them."

Sakura blinked. "Them?"

Itachi's fingers stilled on her neck.

"Them as in plural?" She asked him.

Itachi's eyes met hers. "Yes, plural. You thought you were the only one who joined against there will?"

Sakura blinked, her eyes flashing as realization came over her, as the memories vanished, replaced by others.

_A young Itachi was training, his eyes closed as he focused on his targets. The sharp blades flew through the air before hitting there targets. Itachi landed, sharingan eyes wide open as he glanced around. The feeling of being watched was breathing down his back when a shadow stepped out of the darkness. The person's hair was red, as they moved towards him._

"_You are fast, effective. A killer." Itachi bowed carefully. This ninja was unknown and could be a killer. As was his way, he watched in silence for anything he might be able to use later._

"_You couldn't reach your full greatness here though, come with us and we will make you ten times stronger."_

_Itachi frowned. It was true that he was the best ninja in the village with nothing left to learn. He smiled at the red head who he still couldn't see clearly._

"_What do you want from me in return?" _

_The man lifted his head, eyes smiling at him faintly, holding out a beautiful necklace with a single charm, an onyx A on it, surrounded by a red background._

"_You just have to wear this." _

_Itachi smiled and clipped the necklace around his throat. "So what does this necklace do?" He asked as soon as it was clasped up._

"_It controls you." Replied Sasori. Itachi blinked and went to take it off only to feel pain._

"_You must now wear it until the leader removes it. It controls you by offering pain as the answer for disobeying orders."_

Sakura's mouth hung open as she stared at Itachi. The two were sitting on the bed. Itachi's eyes had returned to normal and Sakura sat as far away from him as possible. Amazement and traces of fear in her eyes. "You didn't get a choice in joining?" Itachi shook his head.

"No one here did."

Sakura stared taking in this information. "But the others don't order you around."

Itachi's face was emotionless as he stared straight forward, studying the nail marks on the wall behind Sakura's bed. Then he spoke softly and she had the strangest feeling he was trying to prevent the emotion from showing in his voice. "We each have a different place. It's a hierarchy of sorts and only Pein is above me. I'm level to Kohan."

Sakura nodded before looking at him.

"And I'm the lowest?"

Itachi nodded and Sakura sighed before questioning him again. "How do you get higher up?"

Itachi closed his eyes and lent against the bed frame before sighing and replying softly. "You have to do missions and be successful, prove yourself to be better."

Sakura closed her eyes in a defeated way, before opening them with a new determination. "Well if you can't beat them join them"

**From My Desk…sort of… anyone else get the feeling my stories are getting shorter? Sorry guys but I had to end it there it was just there perfect break and the next few chapters should be longer and more fulfilling. Hope you enjoy them :P**


	14. Spiders

Sakura sat in her bed waiting, it had been several hours since Itachi had left and she was still waiting for the reply that she could see the leader

**From My Desk…Sort Of… hey all, you all love me right? (duck knife aimed for head) yes well I finally posted this chapter is a bit longer seeing as my others have been kinda short (sheepish grin to S3v3rusIsMin3) yes well my kind better reader is the one you should thank for updates. So please read and review :D oh I don't own anything from Naruto cause if I did…well it wouldn't be as child friendly put it that way.**

Sakura sat in her bed, waiting. It had been several hours since Itachi left and she was still waiting for the reply that she could see the leader. She closed her eyes and thought over everything that had happened.

'_Do you think Sai is okay?'_ She asked her inner. There was silence for a while before her inner replied softly, '_we could find out…'_

Sakura frowned. '_How can we find out? We're stuck here, remember?' _Again the silence that hinted her inner knew something she didn't.

'_Well, our body is here but remember, I'm your inner. I'm not just restricted to your body.'_

Sakura's eyes flew open. '_Not restricted to my body? You mean like Ino's technique?' _It felt strange to be taking to herself like this.

'_Yes and no, I'm you, yes. However, when I leave your body, as well as it being a little bit like Ino's technique, it is a bit like how the Akatsuki travel_.'

Sakura smiled and glanced at the door where voices could be heard, before the door opened.

Pein stared at the girl with pink hair, before entering slowly. His steps where soft and made no noise on the carpet as he sat on her desk frowning.

"I am not a dog to be called when you wish to talk to me child" his voice was emotionless and his eyes cold. Sakura straightened her back trying to appear dignified, the look slightly ruined by her messy hair and the fact she was in a bed.

"I want to know why you brought me here." The leader's eyes sparkled with faint amusement.

"So you asked to speak to me?" He crossed his arms.

'_He finds me amusing?'_ She thought to herself.

Pein sighed. "Very well child, I brought you here because of your inner."

Sakura tensed, remembering the conversation she'd only just had with herself. "But it's not a demon and isn't that what you want?"

Pein smiled slightly at her and his Akatsuki cloak shifted, "Yes we are after the demons but there is more to it than that. You are a medic, a well known one at that. Your inner is something that very few people have and even less know how to use. I want you to join us, but we need your inner for that."

Sakura frowned. "So you want my inner to join but not me?"

Pein shook his head. "No, we want the medic Sakura for at base but on a mission you're weak. That's where you inner comes in. you have the strength of two, the mind of two, you just need practice in controlling her." Sakura sat still for a few seconds.

"You'll teach me to control her?" Pein nodded and Sakura held out her hand

"I'll join" The two shook and Pein left.

'_Want to find out what happened to Sai now?'_ Sakura lay back and closed her eyes, where she vanished into the world that belonged to her inner.

_Sakura looked around, the world was spinning and tilting like always and her inner sat still on the ground._

"_Glad you made it" Sakura frowned as she looked at her inner demon, the girl so like her but not. Inner stood and held out her hand._

"_Come on. I'll take you to Sai." As soon as their hands met everything hit fast forward before stilling as Sakura followed her inner through the memories and flashes._

"_What is this place?" Her inner walked on still leading._

"_This place has no beginning, no end. Distance doesn't hold here and time holds no meaning. It's the past, the present, the future, but it's as delicate as a spider's web, it's the life web." Sakura blinked as the flashes froze and her inner touched it, causing a ripple, like water._

"_Can we go though that?" her inner nodded slowly in reply._

"_We could but neither of us are ready for it yet." Sakura nodded and contented herself with watching on; it was the night they'd been caught for the second time._

"_It's no good Sakura. That necklace is inlayed with our Chakra. You will obey us or the necklace will make you."_

"_You let me leave." Her voice was full of disbelief, pain and fear. The red head nodded, the bell jingling slightly. Sai cried out and she turned to look at him. A blade was pressed into his stomach and he fell forward. Deidara smirked and turned to face her._

_Sakura watched, horror struck, at the fight before her. She watched angrily as her past self collapsed and growled at her own stupidity as she saw her lifeless body picked up and carried away._

"_Sai!" Called a voice, not two seconds after the black clothed men vanished with the pink haired ninja. Naruto raced up and landed next to him._

"_What happened?" Sai looked at him._

"_They came back for her, they got her. Naruto they took her back." Nodding, the blond picked up his friend and took off running. Sakura turned to her inner._

"_What happened?" The world tilted again to reveal Sai in a bed with bandages wrapped around his side. When he spoke his voice was full of regret._

"_They found her, I wasn't strong enough." Sakura reached out, desperately wanting to put her arm on Sai. Before she could however Inner grabbed her._

"_You can't go through." Sakura turned._

"_Why not? He's my friend! I want to help him!" Her inner tugged desperately on her arm._

"_You don't get it. This place your in, it's not your mind in the way Itachi drags people into their minds to hurt them. It's not like Ino's technique in that you're in someone else's body! Don't you get it? This isn't just you, this is the LIFE WEB! Through this you can alter time, change reality and make the world so much more different!" _

_Sakura blinked torn between wanting to go to her friend and what she'd just learnt._

"_Wait, how do you know all this?" Her inner blushed and looked at the liquid like wall in front of her, she sighed and spoke softly._

"_Instinct, I've been here forever. It's part of what I am, of what you are, we're known as Spiders; we walk the web of life." Sakura's eyes where wide as the world around her faded._

Sakura rubbed her head. It was pounding from walking in such a flashing and bright place. Her body felt confining as she looked around. Itachi was sitting on the desk, his now black eyes focusing on her as she groaned in pain.

"I take it you went web walking then?" Sakura turned her head slightly towards him.

"How do you know about that?" Itachi crossed his legs, lacing his fingers together and studying her over the top of them, before he spoke, his voice soft as his eyes saddened living memories.

"My mother, she could walk the web. She took me there once, that's how I knew you where a Spider. I heard you and your inner talking one day." Sakura sighed and shut her eyes again.

"Sounds like you know more about it then I do." Itachi's laugh was soft as the corner of his mouth drew back faintly. Sakura smiled slightly, remembering how beautiful she'd always thought Kale's laugh had been, how beautiful and dark. Itachi's laugh still was; for were they not the same person? She sighed.

"How did your leader know about my inner?" Itachi's eyes were sad as Sakura rolled onto her side, unconcerned about what she looked like as his eyes met her's. He spoke softly and she watched in silence as a single strand of hair fell across his face, watched as his soft lips moved, while he spoke.

"Through a report I wrote after hearing you talk" Sakura's eyes shut and she sighed before speaking.

"So that's what you meant? That you condemned me to my fate through your report?" Itachi nodded as Sakura lay still, the blankets up around her neck.

"What's going to happen to me?" She whispered softly, not hearing Itachi cross the room or even aware he had, until the bed sank next to her and his warm hand brushed hair off her face. She felt unconsciousness coming to meet her as his steady breathing lulled her to sleep.

"I don't know"

**HAHA I'm the one y'all love to hate: P please review and I'll try to update ASAP**


	15. Training

Sakura was roughly ripped from sleep by the feel of a blade pressed against her throught, she calmed only when she saw Itachi's red eyes above her own she looked around in confustion

**The much await chapter 15. I know I took ages to put it up but I either couldn't get inspiration of I'd be hit with it and write for hours on end then read over it and be like "ew that's just not right it doesn't fit" I don't own Naruto and I think that might be a good thing cause it would SO not be as children friendly under my control. Also S3v3rusIsMin3 is my lovely beta and I give thanks that she can put up with my writing and lack of grammar and spelling.**

Sakura was ripped roughly from sleep by the feeling of a blade pressed against her throat. She calmed only when she saw Itachi's red eyes above her own. She looked around in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

Itachi stood, and nodded once to her.

"Get up. Pein has decided you start training today."

Sakura rose groggily, not use to being woken up so quickly or abruptly. Standing though swaying slightly, she tried to find Itachi in the darkened room. Something sliced into her arm, drawing a line of blood.

"Not fast enough. Were I an enemy, you would be dead."

Sakura was now wide awake, her arm stinging as she forced herself to look through the darkness for her attacker. For a moment she thought she made him out only to feel another sting on her back as he sliced her skin again.

"Don't focus. Open your eyes."

Sakura snarled slightly pulling out a blade of her own and sending it flying in the direction of the darkest shadow. She heard a thunk as it hit the wall; his breath was on the back of her neck for only a moment as he sliced into her again.

"Not even close."

She snarled. '_Oh, I see how it is. Come on girl we can beat this guy_.' Ducking instinctively, she sent another weapon towards her left. She heard Itachi's dark laugh echoing around the room before she growled in frustration and settled down to really fight him.

Dawn was beginning to break as Itachi lead her from the room. Her body was covered in cuts but she felt a small bit of satisfaction. Itachi's cloak was ripped on the hem where her blade had nicked it. True, it was a far cry from actually harming him but she'd hit him ever so slightly. He nodded towards Sassoari who stepped forward. The puppet motioned with his hand that she was to follow him. They moved outside into the dawn. Fog was rolling over the hills and she felt a familiar jolt through her body as she looked around.

"Fight me."

Two words. Sakura stopped in surprise, a move that cost her. Sasori kissed her throat causing a squeal of surprise as she leapt back. The red headed man vanished into the fog and she cursed under her breath.

'_Hey they both seem to be working towards us not seeing them'_ Sakura frowned. She knew they never did anything for no reason. She closed her eyes, trying to track out a chakra signature. None came to her but she did feel warm lips brush her temple. Her eyes flew open in surprise to see the puppet master before her, after a moment he moved back, vanishing from sight.

"Fuck it all. Where are you?" There was silence even though she didn't expect a reply. Something hissed through the air and she leapt to the side. Not fast enough as she felt something slice into the fabric of her clothing. Hissing in annoyance, she sent her own weapon towards where the sebonon had come from. There was no satisfying thunk and she growled forcing her charka to do a blanket search of the area. Still nothing came up on her radar. She cursed, copying a move from Ten Ten, she sent weapons in every possible direction. There was a sound of amused laughter. Spinning around, she caught Sasori's hand in her own. Her breathing was hard, something which seemed to amuse the puppet master no end.

"How did you know I was here?"

She frowned, not sure of the answer. "I just knew"

The man nodded once before replying. "Good, learn to run with that. You are two, work with that."

Sakura frowned in confusion but fell still when Sasori kissed her. His hand slipped from her fingers as she felt his mouth moving against hers. He pulled back suddenly and vanished.

_'Two people? __I dunno, they don't mean me do they? I mean, I'm you aren't I?'_

Sakura frowned.

It was several hours later that the fog thinned. Sakura was covered in bite marks and her lips were bruised from Sasori constantly kissing her. She was panting even harder, having had no chance to rest. She groaned softly when the clay bomber stepped forward, a slightly evil smirk on his face.

"Come on Sakura, yeah." She stood and walked after him, arriving finally at a strange field completely empty of life.

"See that yeah?"

She nodded eyeing the field before her. A large post was in the center of the area on top of this was a small figure that she couldn't make out from this distance.

"You gotta go get it yeah, but there's bombs all over the field and I'm gonna be sending random birds at you, yeah."

Sakura groaned and stepped onto a small block of wood that served as a starting point.

'_We are so FUCKED.'_ Sakura silently agreed with her inner, ducking when a clay bird exploded above her. She stepped onto the mine field of her new training area.

The ground shook and several explosions went off forcing her to jump out of the way. Cursing, she tried to run in a straight line only to have a clay bird explode in her face. Dust and dirt were flying up making it almost impossible to see as she struggled to make out the flying clay bombs. As one went off under foot, she cursed.

"This is impossible!" She screamed to the man who had created this torture area and called it training. Her call was met with a laugh.

"You are two people, you gotta be one."

_'What the fuck does that mean?'_ Asked her inner as she ducked randomly, not noticing the small butterfly on her leg until it blew up leaving a burn on her shin. '_I don't know but we're about to fucking die.'_

The sun was at it's highest point when she heard Deidara call her back. Groaning, she ducked more explosions set in the ground some of which blew up under her feet, forcing her to jump to avoid turning into toast. She groaned, tired, hot, sweating and covering in burns and blood. She looked up to see who her next tormenter was.

Later that night, she collapsed onto her bed. She'd risen early only to be attacked by Itachi in the darkness, Sasori in the mist, Deidara through the dust, Zetsu through the forest, Kisame in water. Later she'd gone up against Hidan whose traps had drawn yet more blood from her body. She was tired, sore, bleeding and bruised. Her chakra was almost drained and she struggled to heal herself. Once her body was mended, she collapsed onto her bed. Closing her eyes, she was fast asleep.


	16. Ability

Sakura's life began to settle into a pattern, everymorning she would be woken up by Itachi, only to have to spend the next hour in her room trying to hit him with a blade, this would be followed by a quick bite to eat, normally this would be and apple or

**Not overly impressed with this chapter. Then again it's not like its crap either. I don't know, you guys review and tell me what you think okay? Oh yeah, I don't own this stuff and if you read my page you'll know everything you need to know.**

Sakura's life began to settle into a pattern. Every morning she would be woken up by Itachi, only to have to spend the next hour in her room trying to hit him with a blade, this would be followed by a quick bite to eat, normally this would be and apple or some other piece of fruit. Following this, she would spend several foggy hours trying to catch Sasori as he ducked in and out of the mist like a phantom, then a few more hours dodging bomb and flying dirt whilst dancing across a mine field and she was still no closer to the small statue in the center of the field. After another small meal, she would set out to fight with Zetsu in the forest, the memory of him almost rapping her kept her nervous and jumpy whilst training against him. After that she would attempt to out swim the shark man Kisame. Battling until she nearly lost all her chakra. The days grew longer, as her training continued with the other members. She would collapse onto her bed, with almost no energy to heal herself before she headed out the next day to go through the same pattern. When ever she asked why she had to go through such rigors training she always got a similar answer that summed up to, "Y_ou are two, you must become one_."

Months had passed and she still had no idea what they meant by this. It was one such normal morning that she opened her eyes, 'W_here is the blade?'_ Sakura lay still for a moment before realizing that Itachi wasn't in the room with her._ 'Huh? That's weird._' Smiling darkly, she had an idea. Pulling out a knife, she held it lightly in her hand waiting in silence for her chance. The door opened without a noise. Smirking, she waited until she could see Itachi's shadow passing though the light. Without warning, she sent the knife spinning through the air. She could feel a moment of satisfaction when the Itachi let out a surprised grunt. Leaping off the bed, she flung another at where he'd been standing, moving quickly into a corner so as to hide better, one thing she'd learnt, once the arrow had flown. MOVE! The dance of blades had begun.

Sakura lost track of how long they had been fighting when her vision flickered. For a moment the world was a multitude of different colours and then it was gone. She froze.

_'What the fuck was that?' _Her inner was silent for a moment before replying 'W_e were one_.' They both fell silent again as Sakura concentrated on what she'd seen. There it was again, a flickering of her vision, the world taking on a range of different colours. She saw the movement and sent a blade towards it. Itachi hissed as the knife lodged into his chest. It was all it took, the vision faded.

"What the hell was that?!" called Sakura to the darkness. Itachi moved closer.

"You were one."

She frowned. Her head spinning from the multitude of colours that had assaulted her mind. Itachi took her arm gently, pulling her out of the room and down to Sasori. '_We were one…Hm that vision thing was useful.'_

Sakura nodded as she looked around the misty clearing. She stilled, focusing her mind on her inner. '_Let's see if we can keep it up longer this time.' '__Deal_.' For a second nothing happened and then, there it was, her vision altered.

Everything took on a range of different colours, the sky became white, pure white. Everything became as though she was looking at it through heat sensor glasses. However, a strange white light traveled through them all. The mist was not visible in this new way of seeing the world, and only a few feet from her was a strange grey shape, the rough out line of Sasori. Slightly to his left was a faded image of him, she blinked in confusion.

The blades left her hand automatically, flying through the air. The one aimed at the solid figure made a large crash as it collided with a tree, the dark image moved directly into the path of the other weapon and Sakura cried out in shock as Sasori uttered a grunt of surprise.

"How did you know I was going to move there?" Asked Sasori softly, moving closer. She could see his eyes in the mass of shadowy grey that made up his body.

"Your body, its grey."

Sasori laughed, softly stepping around her until he was directly behind her.

"Can you see me now" Sakura was silent for a single moment before her voice came in whispered surprise.

"Yes."

He moved further until he was circling her.

"Sakura, when you no longer see me say so."

Sakura did as instructed, however this time her eyes were shut. She whispered so softly that had he not been a ninja he wouldn't have heard her.

"My eyes are shut and yet I can see you the whole way around me."

Sasori laughed softly. "Perfect vision... Useful."

It was instinct, the shape in the distance was no where near them, however she could identify it as anything, habit, and the akatsuki rule was drilled into her head, '_kill first ask questions later_.' The blade flew through the air, not killing intent but crippling. Deidara sent one back to her with much the same intent, she side stepped it easily.

By the end of the day Sakura's eyes were stinging with use. Her head spinning from the multicolor world and her body more drained than ever before. She collapsed onto her bed, too tired to even lift her head. Itachi's amused laughter came from the door way.

"Shut up." The words were muffled by her pillow as she tried unsuccessfully to bury her head into the feathery soft pillow.

"You need to be stronger. To handle it."

Sakura's eyes lifted off her pillow long enough to see that Itachi was watching her with his normal eyes. Half heartedly she raised her middle finger and rolled over, desperate for sleep. As her mind shut down she was dully aware of Itachi's soft laughter.


	17. Mission

I am disappointed in myself

**I am disappointed in myself. This story started out slow and dpressing and now it is getting close to fluffy… grr I'm angry with myself. So to all my loyal readers and reviewers –hint hint- I'm sorry for the late update. Life is…weird. So thanks to –S3v3rusIsMin3- for putting up with the spelling and grammar…or rather the lack of. And all dislaimery stuff is on my site. We all know I don't own it. oh do you mind reviewing me with what you want to happen? I would like something to think about, sort of a way to plan out the rest of this story.**

_Am I selling my soul? Am I losing who I am? This feels so wrong but at the same time so right. I am a ninja, to serve and protect those I love, that is my ninja way. I have no contact to those I love…_

_I may be of assistance._

Sakura's eyes opened slowly as her inner replied to her thoughts. Glancing around she spotted Itachi sitting on the end of her bed in a meditation position.

"You'd think that by now I can recognize when you're in my room, or sitting on my bed." The corner of Itachi's mouth flickered up ever so slightly in a mark of smug amusement. Sakura sighed in frustration and sat up until they were looking at each other, green against black.

"Leader has given us a mission."

Sakura took the scroll that he was offering to her, skin tingling from where the heat of his hand had brushed her skin, she opened the scroll.

"Wait, I have to go undercover and kill a man who's been murduring people's girlfriends,"

Itachi nodded, hair falling into his eyes.

"But Itachi, it specifically says girlfriends, I'd need a boyfriend."

Itachi lifted his head and met her eyes, it was unnerving knowing that in a second they could bleed red and destroy her mind.

"Observant Sakura, I will be playing the part of your boyfriend."

Her eyes grew wide in surprise and he laughed softly. For a moment she listened to the beautifully dark sound.

"Something bothering you?" The question was coupled with a slight tilt of his head and Sakura had to shut her eyes for a moment in order to banish the million thoughts that were by no means appropriate. She replied softly, a blush staining her cheeks as she looked down.

"You have a beautiful laugh. I dunno, I always picked you as the dark brooding type. You're more talkative and laugh more than I thought you would."

Itachi shrugged, rising gracefully from the bed and preparing to leave.

"I talk when I have reason. Idle talking is just that, idle."

Sakura watched as he left. The door shut with a click as she looked back down to her scroll.

_'I miss my friends, although for the most part the missions are the same I miss the people that were always beside me.' _

_'Like I said, I can help. Not so sure about if they will see us but we can always stop by and have a chat.'_

_'And how do we do that exactly?'_

_'Same way we web walked last time.'_ Sakura frowned. She had today and tomorrow off to prepare for her mission.

_'I guess it can't hurt_.'

Lying back down on the bed, she let her mind travel back to the web.

_The colours were bright, blindingly and painfully bright. Sakura's inner was sitting cross legged on the ground in front of her. She offered her hand, speaking softly._

"_Okay, this is going to be a little bit more tricky than last time. Remember the whole joining mind thing? We have to do that." _

_Sakura nodded, her inner vanished and the colours became increasingly bright. No words told her where to go but she began to walk. There was no telling up from down left from right, instinct guided her in a direction, images began to flash. _

_**"Fuck it all this training is hard."**__ Came a voice. Sakura froze. The voice was familiar. _

**_"But I must kill him. I will, for killing my clan."_**

"_Sasuke?" _

_**"What the hell? I could have sworn I heard Sakura."**_

_The colours swirled together forming a strange landscape. Itachi's form lay on the ground, hundred and thousands of them, all killed a different way. In the center of this room holding a picture of the old team seven was Sasuke. He was younger, almost a child and looking equally as scared. Carefully Sakura stepped into the chaos of death. _

"_Sasuke can you hear me?" The child looked around._

"_**Sakura is that you?**__" Sakura smiled once._

"_Yes Sasuke, it's me. How have you been?" There were a million questions she wanted to ask but something told her not to press it._

"_L__**eave me alone! Don't come near me!**__" There was a faint scream that echoed and Sakura watched in horror as the child began to wreith in pain. He muttered softly._

"_H__**ollow promises, fool, fool, friends, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Itachi, brother, mother, father…help.**__" A warning tingled at her skin as Sakura watched the edges of the room flicker becoming blurred._

"_Sasuke? Listen to me, hang in there, I'll help you. I promise." The world faded, leaving Sakura standing on the web which she slowly allowed to fade._

She was panting heavily on her bed and looked up to the door to see, Sassori was leaning against the frame

"Be careful on your mission, little pet." Sakura nodded uncertainly and felt the darkness of unconsciousness sneak up on her. No dreams came to visit her and she woke only to eat and use the bathroom and when Itachi entered her room for their mission.


	18. Questions

**Here it is guys the next chapter thanks to S3v3rusIsMin3 for all her beta work. If it wasn't for her…well let's just say this story wouldn't be as good.**

_'These corridors seem so much longer when you don't know if you'll be making it back_.' The darkness pressing in, clinging to the wooden walls and floors as though it was alive, watching and waiting. Subconsciously, Sakura moved closer to Itachi. The mission was meant to be simple. She played no real part except to help Itachi blend in. Of course... A week alone with the sharingan user .

_**'The thought makes my skin crawl, not sure if that's a good thing though.' **_Sakura had slowly gotten use to her inner leaping up and offering her random thoughts of late. But for once she agreed with her inner self. Ever since she'd discovered that Itachi; the cold blooded killer, wanted nin of her home country and the reason her childhood crush had ended up so damn broken, was the same man as Kale; the kind hearted person that had tended her injuries and helped her on so many levels, she was uncertain of how to react around him. The Itachi that had visited her during her long months of captivity had done no more than watch her, eyes burning into her flesh until she was forced to check for cuts on her soft skin. Yet Kale was the first one to really talk to her.

_'This is driving me insane, who is he? Does he have some sort of split personality or something?' _

_**'You could just ask him'**_

Sakura shook her head, refusing to take the advice of her inner, until they stepped out into the garden. Sasori was leaning against a tree and memories of a time long ago flashed across her mind.

_She lifted her head to look at Sasori to see if he was as happy as she was and her heart stopped. Sasori was looking at her with the same look Deidra had given her, one of lust. Oddly enough, she felt the butterflies start in her stomach again as he moved closer to her. Kneeling next to her, his hands trailed down her face and she let him. Leaning over her so that their faces were but centimeters apart. She felt herself slipping into his eyes as he cupped her face. A wave of electricity seemed to travel down her spine. She closed her eyes as he lent over her, lips touching her's, pressing her back. For a brief moment she thought about closing herself off to him like she had before. '_Make the most of what you got.'_ Whispered a voice faintly in the back of her mind._

Sakura shook her head, trying to chase away the memories of that day. Yet even as they moved further away from the base she could feel Sasori's eyes burning into her body. Itachi paused turning to face her.

"We will teleport from here." She opened her mouth to reply to him only to feel his hands wrap around her body, pulling her as close to his chest as possible. Fire danced along her skin at his touch, feeling his breath passing along her collar bone. Everything became numb and she was hardly aware that he'd done a jutsu, not until the world around her shifted. The ground was no longer solid beneath her feet and the only thing that was solid was the warm body of Itachi pressing against her. He moved away slowly and she was dully aware that they were in a desert. Itachi tugged off his coat. The black and red fabric rustled, flowing like water around his body.

_**'Oh damn!'**_ Shock was still flowing through Sakura's blood even as she watched the oldest Uchiha pull off his net top. The fabric covered next to nothing but as he pulled it up she received a view of muscles rippling under a layer of silky skin. Her mouth was dry.

Itachi's eyes met hers, their deep onyx colour burning into her own emerald eyes. He was either unaware of her gawking gaze or he chose to ignore it, instead he pulled out a light summer dress and a packet of hair dye.

"Colour your hair and get changed." Nodding humbly, Sakura was instantly awake as her collar tingled in warning. She jumped, snatching the items and bolting to the near by oasis. It was several moments later she was done. The dress was made of a light fabric she couldn't identify. The halter style top wrapped around her neck, clinging to her small frame. The front was low, trailing down to her bellybutton as she blushed at how revealing it was. Indeed it felt as though the only thing holding it on was several silver threads, the cream fabric wrapped around her waist, falling to her knees like a waterfall, smooth and floating. Even as Itachi's eyes trailed over her body, taking note of the soft reddish brown her hair had been colored, Sakura's eyes trailed over his form. He still wore his black pants, but the net shirt was replaced by a simple white shirt, the buttons undone to reveal every muscle on his well sculpted chest. Her breath was coming in short bursts.

"It will do." Such calmness even as Sakura felt almost stripped bare before this man. "For the next week you are to be my girlfriend. That is all you need to know."

Sakura nodded once. '_So the mission is on a need to know set up? I can work with that_.'

"While we are here, you may do some shopping for what you will need."

Sakura frowned before speaking. "How? I have no money remember? You all took my stuff off me and all I have is the clothes I was wearing when you took me."

He sighed moving closer and Sakura's eyes refused to stray off his chest, captivated by watching him move like a predator. She jumped in surprise as his hand wrapped under her chin, tilting her head towards him, forcing her to look up into his eyes. He spoke softly, and through his gentle tone she heard some of the concern that Kale had once shown her.

"What's bothering you?"

**'What the hell? He so did NOT just ask what was bothering us!'**


	19. Sales

**Will you swear not to kill me? It's been too long, WAY too long. But inspiration had left me. Then one day, just after I'd finished and English essay, I was sitting there, doodling on a scrap piece of paper, the next thing I knew I was writing. Writing like I was possessed. Five minutes later I was looking at a very rough (you've got no idea. It wasn't even dot points, just a string of ideas) outline of the rest of this story. I was shocked; I sat there for another five minutes thinking. Holy Shit. I've done it. I've worked out what's happening in Fallen. I didn't get a chance to get back on the computer for a bit. The rest of my exams and a poorly timed sickness fixed that. This is the first chance I've had and I intend to make it up to all you guys. So while this is only a sort of Filler chapter. The story is about to get on a giant rock and take off to the sky. Haha I guess that sounds stupid. But I will make it up to all of you guys who stuck around even after so long. I've written two stories as well as the next couple of chapters and I seem to be over my block. Anyway, it's a given I don't own this stuff but S3v3rusIsMin3 gets all the thanks as my beta as well as being one of my best friends and the one who puts up with all the. "Omfg" moments. LOVE YOU GIRL! :P anyway, please read and review the next chapter is coming soon. Thanks to you the loyal ones who stick around even after all this.**

Blood rushed to her face until she could hear her pulse in her ears, a steady pounding. Her stomach was twisting and she felt the butterflies beginning to dance.

"N-Nothing" The man before her smirked, a single eyebrow arching up as he took in her facial expression.

"Somehow I don't believe that." Sakura stumbled back from him, desperate to put space between them so she could think.

"It's nothing damn it." She turned, looking at the desert in order to calm herself. An arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back onto his bare chest. The backless dress allowed her to feel his skin, warm, soft and already sweating. Her whole body felt as if it was on fire, burning where ever he touched her. When he spoke, she could feel his breath trace along her ear, sending shivers down her back despite the heat.

"I get the feeling that when you say nothing, it means something, possibly everything."

'_**Who the fuck is this guy? No seriously. Is he split personality or something?'**_ Sakura's patience was growing short. Stubbornly, she pulled away from him only to feel his arms spin her around so that she was now pressed against his chest, his face hovering centimetres from hers. He tilted his head, angling it to below her ear, lips brushing along her skin. Even as close to her ear as he was she still hardly made out his word.

"There are three of them watching us. Do not make a scene. We have to head down to the city. Follow my lead." Sakura swallowed the urge to call him several colourful descriptions as well as ensure that Sasuke would be the ONLY Uchiha able to recreate his family. Itachi placed a single kiss to her temple.

"Come on love, we'd better head into town." His fingers laced with hers as he lead her towards the town.

'_Well this just feels slightly odd. I'm on the arm of one of the most dangerous ninja's known. It's…'_ Sakura paused trying to come up with a word for what she was feeling.

'_**Nice?**_' supplied her inner. A frown creased Sakura's large forehead at that thought. Itachi chose that moment to interrupt her inner turmoil.

"Weren't you complaining that you needed to do some shopping the other day?" Sakura blinked looking up at the man. He was so….

'_**In character. He IS meant to be playing the part of a pussy whipped boyfriend…Hmmm, I might have an idea. Call it payback**_' An evil grin flickered across her lips, the look not missed by the S-class shinobi on her arm.

"Oh my god, Your so sweet to remember!" Her voice sounded sickly even to her ears, bringing to mind memories of watching Ino leading her flavour of the month into shop after shop. As quickly as they had risen, Sakura forced the memories down. It was the last thing she needed. Standing on the tip of her toes she placed a soft kiss on Itachi's cheek, happy to see a look of surprise pass across his face. They said nothing as they entered the shopping centre to their left.

The glass doors opened slowly, releasing a blast of cold, air-conditioned air onto their faces. The layout was rather simple. They stood on a balcony, overlooking the food court on the level below them. All around them was bright colours, shops full of rack upon rack of sale items; dresses, shorts, skirts, everything. Sakura's eyes drifted up slowly. From her vantage point she could see that the next level was full of accessories, shops selling shoes, bags, make-up, the works. The level above was full of everything else. Furniture and other such things. Yet still more shops seemed to be above them. And everywhere her eyes went large signs screamed out one magic word, SALE.

'_Ino would be in heaven_'

Itachi, took her hand again, leading her into the first shop, one selling dresses. And so began a whole new experience for Sakura. Shopping with not just a male, but shopping with Itachi.

~*~*~*~

"What about this one?" Sakura held a simple tunic up to her body. It was shapeless, but then again…it was comfortable. Itachi's eyes drifted over the item.

"It looks like a sack." Before she could protest, he had grabbed an item off the rack Sakura had been looking through and, standing dangerously close to her, held the item up. "This one is much better"

Her emerald eyes caught her reflection in the mirror. The dress itself was one piece, sitting slightly off her shoulders and falling loosely to the apex of her thighs. A silver belt held it to her waist but the fabric seemed to shimmer like mist, a dark blue that seemed ever moving.

'_Who would have thought Itachi would have an eye for fashion?_' she mused to herself and wasn't even startled when her inner replied.

'**_not just that, it's practical too. You could blend in much easier in this._**' She glanced at Itachi from under her eyelashes. He was rifting thorough the racks. And although he seemed deeply engrossed in his task, she could see his eyes flickering around, observing every small thing around them.

"Here, try these on." Sakura glanced down at the pile of clothing he was holding out to her. Silently she took them, only to let out a startled cry when he pulled her against his body, fingers brushing down her spine. Unable to restrain herself, she whispered softly against his collar bone.

"You're a damn good actor Uchiha." He stilled for a moment, and then pulled her closer, brushing his lips across her throat.

"Who said I'm acting Little Sa-ku-ra." He dragged her name out slowly as she shivered and pulled away.

"I'll go put these on." He smirked at her retreating back.

"I want to see each one." She turned to glare at him but stopped.

Itachi stood calmly in the midst of brightly coloured chaos. The black pants he wore hung loosely off his hips, held up by a simple black belt. The white shirt he wore showed off his clearly formed body and several girls and a small number of guys stopped to stare at him. Dark eyes watching her reaction from under inky black hair. She could even see a small smirk pulling at his lips.

'_Is he teasing us?_' The idea seemed absurd yet the look in his eyes told her he was. She only offered him a wink and walked off, making a show of swinging her hips. His soft laugh followed her


	20. Target

**I wasn't kidding when I said it was planned. All that's left is for me to type like I'm possessed. Which I have been doing, ****interesting to note that when I'm sick, reality seems to take a back seat. I keep slipping up and putting this into first person because that's what I've been writing in lately. But alas I digress. Here is your next chapter. And I'm hoping to update weekly after this. No more fluffing around, so expect updates shall we say every Friday? And if it's not going to be in by then I'll update on the soonest possible date. There. That gives me a deadline (mind you I've never been good at keeping to them hehe…opps?) well ANYWAY S3v3rusIsMin3 gets all credit for the lack of spelling and grammar mistakes. No seriously. That girl is my god. Hehe *places offering on giant stone altar* well please read and review. And enjoy *insert big goofy grin***

The first dress she tried on was one Itachi had picked out. The blood red fabric was like a second skin. Knee length but it was slit up to her underwear on her right hip. There were no straps to hold it on and the back was held on only by thick black ribbon tied corset style. Sticking her head out the door she called Itachi over.

"Um? Sweetheart, I can't do up the back." He smirked and stepped calmly into the room. She could feel his hands brush along her skin as he pulled the ribbon tighter. Pulling it firmly across her body, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I don't know, it doesn't seem practical." Itachi's smirk made the butterflies in her stomach dance the cancan.

"Get it." She glared at him. There was no point fighting. He was clearly going to make her get the damn thing anyway.

"Alright, well leave so I can get changed." He raised an eyebrow at her bossy tone. He moved quickly, pressing her against the mirror until she could feel the coldness of it through the flimsy fabric of the dress.

"But I like being here." Sakura did her best to glare at him from under the mass of hair that covered her eyes.

"Yeah and I don't like you being here." he laughed softly and she could feel the vibrations in his chest.

"I doubt that." Her irritation flashed slightly and she struggled in his grip.

"What is with you?" He pulled away slightly, allowing her to turn around slowly, "I don't understand you in the slightest. Are you bi-polar or something? Split personality maybe?" He lent his head closer until they were resting forehead against forehead.

"Does it matter?" He was so close to her, invading her personal space, his warmth a sharp contradiction to the coldness of the mirror.

"Maybe to me it does. I can't work you out. I've never been able to work you out. And it bothers me." If possible he moved closer, his mouth was only centimetres from hers.

"I am a shinobi, a killer and an outlaw of my village. I have no future save death." Sakura felt her heart racing. If she hadn't known him, she wouldn't have recognised the emotions in his eyes. The pain and the acceptance of an early death and for some reason that bothered her more than anything else. The fact that he would so readily accept death.

"You may be all of that, but your still human." For a moment Sakura could have sworn she saw something in Itachi's eyes. Something far different to anything else, a flicker of something that was both feral and kind but it was gone as quickly as it had arrived and before she could dwell further on it Itachi kissed her.

Sakura's mind emptied as Itachi's body pressed up against her. His long fingers tracing across her hips, it was madness. Pure madness. Teeth grazed her lip and her mouth opened in surprise as he slipped his tongue in, taking control instantly. Slowly she kissed him back, fighting him for the dominance of the kiss. Her fingers snaked through his hair, holding his face to hers until she was becoming dizzy from lack of air. She was panting slightly, her eyes shut, completely unaware of Itachi's sharingan eyes staring down at her. As he calmed his heart rate his eyes returned to their dark blue.

"We'll get the rest of this stuff then." Numbly Sakura nodded, oblivious to him sliding the dress over her head until the coldness of the mirror on her entire back woke her up. She let out a startled squeal.

"What are you doing?" He passed her the dress she had worn into the shop.

"Paying for this stuff. Meet me outside the shop." She nodded, pulling on the dress. As she was about to leave she turned to look at her reflection.

The dye in her hair showed up more red under this lighting and her skin was a soft white from seeing so little sun. The dress was clung to her body tightly, showing off the small curves she had. Her fingers reached out, pulling back her hair. All that remained of the scar on her face was a thin silver line, hardly noticeable, but her finger traced where she knew it was; trailing down the line of her face, in the groove of her throat. A sigh slipped from her lips.

'_God it's ugly._' She mused to herself.

'**_Maybe, but Ita-kun didn't seem to mind it._**'

'_Hang on, since when was he Ita-kun_?'

'_**W**_**_hat? He's drop dead beautiful, and CLEARLY into us_****' **Sakura frowned.

'_I swear I never use to be like this. There was once a time when I was just, sweet little Sakura. The one who couldn't go anywhere without Ino and then I became a member of team seven. Was that when all of this happened? Was it spending so much time around those boys?'_

'**_What does it matter now? All of this is done. You can't go back to that anymore. You're stuck so move forward._**' That was what hurt the most, the knowledge that she'd never get that back. All the good and bad moments with her team. Robot like she dressed and left the change room.

"Hey there Sexy." Sakura jumped in surprise. She'd been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realised she'd been standing in the middle of the shop. She turned her attention back to the speaker. He was a boy about her age, with sandy blond hair, and bright blue eyes. Sakura smiled in greeting earning one in reply.

'_Aw damn, cutie has dimples._' She thought to herself.

'**_I don't like him, there's something wrong with this guy_**'Her inner's comment brought her to a dead halt. The boy was smiling in a friendly way. He was dressed casually in jeans and a black t-shirt. He offered his hand.

"I'm Rido, what's your name?" Sakura took his hand.

"I'm Yuki." Rido raised her hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles that sent a shiver into her stomach, "and they say chivalry is dead" she joked. Rido laughed softly.

'**_Are you stupid? There is something SERIOUSLY wrong with this boy_**'

'_Like what? He seems nice enough to me.' _Sakura replied to her inner.

'**_Look at him through my eyes then smart arse._**' The task was as easy as breathing, hardly a moments thought, and the colours of the room twisted. Rido stood before her, a mass of dark grey.

'_What's your problem?_' She asked her inner.

'**_What colour did the other Akatasuki members appear?_**' It wasn't hard to remember.

'_Grey, just like Rido._' Sakura was still at a loss, until she noticed another human shape. A young child, her body made out of a soft white light.

'_Why are all the other human shapes here white?_' There was silence for a moment and the strange colours faded.

"So has a pretty thing like you got a boyfriend?" There was a sinking feeling in Sakura's stomach.

'**_Because killing is blackness, and people only appear grey when they've killed another._**_' _ This was him, this was the killer.

"Yeah, he's waiting for me outside. Better not keep him waiting. Maybe I'll see you around?" It took effort to be flirty with this man, knowing what he'd done. Rido smiled.

"Maybe you will." Sakura smiled, and began to walk away.

'_A__re you positive?_' she asked her inner as she walked over to where Itachi stood waiting, seemingly oblivious to the drooling looks of both boys and girls that walked passed.

'**_One hundred percent_**'

"I found him." She said softly to Itachi. The ninja, seemingly oblivious, lent down, giving anyone who walked passed the illusion they were kissing.

"Are you sure?" Sakura nodded.

Itachi didn't ask her how she knew, didn't ask her what her plan of attack was, instead he placed an arm over her shoulder, holding her against his side. With bags of clothing in his hands, he calmly steered her to the stairs, to the next level of the shops. The accessories section. Too shocked to even notice, the rest of the day passed in a blur to Sakura, the hours spent getting shoes and other miscellaneous items. Sakura was at a loss.

'_Fuck, fuck, fuckity-fuck. Fuck. Fuck!_' She raged to herself.

'**_Relax, you can do this. It's a simple kill and run mission, easy stuff. Nothing like that suicide mission leaf gave us._**' The blood drained from Sakura's face, she followed Itachi blindly as he led her from the shops. The sun had long since set, the streets lit eerily with street lights. Itachi lead her down the street and into an alley way where he pushed her up against the wall. Hiding his face into her hair, they were far enough out of the way no one could see them.

"Relax. Do not think of him as a person. He is the target. Nothing more." Sakura's hands curled against Itachi's chest.

"I don't know if I can do this." she whispered. Fear tugging at her, it was one thing to watch a person die, she'd done that before. But to kill was something all together.

"Your first then?" his voice was soft, and kind, she nodded.

"It was meant to be Sasori, I could have done that, back then I mean, back when he was just another killer out to get my best friend. It was black and white." Soft fingers ran through her hair.

"Then make this black and white. He is a killer, one sentenced to die. You are the bringer of that justice." She lifted her head, looking up at him.

"Is that what you use to tell yourself?" Itachi's hair tossed wildly as he shook his head.

"No, I always told myself that they were my target, and it was my job to do as ordered." Something twisted in Sakura's stomach, something warm.

'**_Bet he's never told anyone that before_**' Whispered her inner, Sakura smiled softly, inhaling Itachi's smell, the warm comforting smell of the forests near her home.

"Hey there Yuki, told you I'd see you again." The movement was as natural as breathing, the colours of the world twisted and when Sakura turned to the grey human shaped mass, she didn't see Rido, the blond with the dimples. She saw her target.


	21. Pain

**Here it is, another chapter. As I sit on my computer typing like I'm possessed. Once this story is finsished *cry* I'll be moving onto my other w.i.p that are yet to be done. So if there is one that you really want finished either review or pm and I'll get to work. :D thanks to the brilliant S3v3rusIsMin3 who makes these stories readable, yes I am that bad. :D anyway love you all, read and review, not just on my stuff but on every ones, because it makes writers smile and encourages us to write more, faster and better. No, really, it does.**

The grey mass moved quickly and if it had not been for her vision, Sakura wouldn't have known what he was doing. Itachi stumbled back as Sakura shoved him away, the air hissing as the kunai ripped through the space Itachi had occupied. All of her attention went to her enemy.

"Now, now little Yuki, that wasn't nice. Your poor little boyfriend." His tone was mocking and cruel. The kunai left her hand on reflex and Rido moved quickly, "Ah, so sweet little Yuki is a ninja to? Excellent I always like them to have a bit of fight." The comment pissed Sakura off. Chakra flowed easily into her foot. and the crater she created caused several pipes to break, water sprayed everywhere. Rido's voice conveyed a sense of surprise.

"Your hair dye is running, Pink? And with that strength," The sebon sliced into her arm, his attempt at distracting her had worked. Sakura cursed softly, "you must be the famous Sakura. Last I heard you'd gotten yourself kidnapped by the Akatsuki." There was a sharp ring as Sakura blocked his kunai with her own. His face was inches from her's, "Yet here you are, fighting like a good little ninja." Using chakra strength, she forced him back, "so tell me then little flower," Sakura sent her own sebon flying to the man, a slight frown on her face as her vision flickered back to normal. "Was it all just a trick so you could turn into a missing person? Such a shame they'll never find you." he was smirking at her.

'**_That cheap fucker. The sebon was poisoned. Some sort of numbing drug I'll bet._**' Sakura nodded numbly and Rido stepped closer.

"And here I thought the apprentice of the legendary lady Tsunade would be stronger. You're a disgrace as a ninja, a disgrace to all shinobi. Little weakling." It was break point. Everyone had one, and Sakura has just found hers.

"Die motherfucker." She hissed, slamming her kunai into his throat, she could feel the blade slide through skin, and muscle alike. Hot blood ran down her arm, splashed across her face as the man who called himself Rido fell onto her.

'**_Work with me here! I can't get rid of this shit on my own!_**' Sakura's eyes drifted shut, slowly. And reality seemed to fade out.

"_What happened?" Sakura's eyes drifted around. She was back in the place her inner had called the Life Web._

"**_YOU got us hit with poison. Real smart move. Great way to show this leader dude how good we are,_**_" There was a certain amount of disgust in her inner's voice. The colours flashed by._

"**_If you're wondering, Itachi's taking us back to base._**_" Weakling. She hadn't said it but the disdain was still evident in her inner's voice._

"_Look! I'm a medic, okay? I don't do so well with battles." Her inner snorted._

"**_Yeah, I noticed. How about next time I do the fighting?_**_"_******_T_**_he comment startled Sakura for a moment._

"_Ah, sorry, run that by me again?" Her inner gave a glare._

_"_**_I said HOW-ABOUT-NEXT-TIME_**_-_I_-_**_DO-THE-FIGHTING?_**_" The idea seemed strange then the scenery changed. As a mark of how use to this strange place Sakura was getting she recognised it as her remembering something._

**~*~*~*~**

_Pein shook his head__. __"No, we want the medic Sakura for at base but on a mission, you're weak. That's where you inner comes in. You have the strength of two, the mind of two, you just need practice in controlling her." Sakura sat still for a few seconds._

"_You'll teach me to control her?" Pein nodded and Sakura held out her hand_

"_I'll join." The two shook and Pein left._

**~*~*~*~**

"_Was there a point to that?" Her inner sighed, lying back on what passed as ground in this twisted reality._

"**_Do you ever pay attention? At all, ever? He said they wanted you, the medic at the base, but me; your oh so violent little angel,_**_" Sakura let out a sharp laugh earning a friendly glare from the other one. "_**_Shut up, well anyway they want me on missions. Something to do with me being OH SOOO good_**_" Sakura shrugged, the explanation made sense._

"_Alright, so why am I still here?" Her inner smiled sheepishly._

"**_Well see, that poison you got us with is rather painful, as in you'll-wish-for-death sort of painful. So while Ita-kun heals us. We're going to chill here, where pain doesn't happen._**_"_

_They sat like that for a few moments. Sakura and her Inner, then her Inner turned to her. "_**_Shall we visit our friends then?_**_" The comment took her off guard but she nodded. Taking her inner's hand they set off._

**"_No that can't be right. It couldn't have been Sakura." _**_The voice was unmistakable Lady Tsunade's and Sakura watched as the landscape around her shifted. She stifled a giggle, only the fifth Hokage would have a mind as cluttered as this. And there in the center of it all was the woman in question. Her youth jutsu wasn't at work here and her age showed._

"_Tsunade?" The woman opened her eyes._

"_**I'm going insane, I just miss Sakura that much…**__" _

"_Lady Tsunadi it's me, Sakura. You're not going crazy. It's kind of like a Jutsu but I won't be able to stay for long. I'm not sure how long it lasts."_

"_**SAKURA! It has to be you, where are you? Are you okay? What happened?**__" _

_Sakura smiled softly, missing her old teacher._

"_I'm okay for now. I got taken by the Akatsuki, I'm doing okay and of all things, they've helped me train, that's how I can do this jutsu. But there's a catch. I've had to join. They haven't asked me for anything related to our village; I'm not even sure why they want me."_

"_**Do what you have to do to stay alive. I refuse to think of you as a missing nin. This village means too much to you. I'll find a way to save you. As Hokage I promise you that."**_

"_Tsunade sensei? Thank you" and just like that the room faded out, leaving Sakura panting._

"**_Looks like Ita-kun is nearly done. Guess you can't stay here much longer._**_"_

_Sakura stared at her inner in confusion then felt everything shift. The colors altering and reality came into existence._

Along with a hell of a lot of pain.

"Don't tell me where you've been, I have a feeling I don't want to know." Sakura's eyes opened looking straight up at Itachi's face.

"Hurt." The male smirked.

"Yeah I'm not surprised. You got hit with some sort of poison. I've gotten rid of most of it, but your body is still recovering. It was like an acid." Sakura groaned. Every breath agony. Itachi didn't say anything. He just lay down on the double bed next to her and went to sleep. It was looking at his peaceful face Sakura came to a rather unhappy conclusion.

'_I think I'm falling for him._' Her inner replied in her usual way

'**_At least you've got good taste_**'Sighing, Sakura let sleep take her.


	22. Talking

**Well here it is. The next chapter, as a mark of my maturity I'm dragging the other member back in. I will owe up to not knowing a great deal about them though so if there personalities seem off then please forgive me. If anything SCREAMS of being wrong please alert me and I will do my best to fix it. Oh and you wouldn't BELIEVE the amount of awesome Akatsuki member tributes are out there. I found a few and then got the music tracks they had used. Like I said, there are some awesome ones out there. No this story isn't finished yet but it will be soon. The others will **_**hopefully**_** be updated soon. I'm doing my best and that's all I have to offer you. Thanks to S3v3rusIsMin3 for everything she's done and continues to do. I wouldn't be this good if not for her. That said please read and review, not just on mine but on everyone's that you read. It does encourage the writer to update faster. No lie.**

Morning didn't bring any relief from the pain and fever had taken Sakura. Sweat poured off her as she lay shivering under the covers. Through the haze of a fever Sakura was aware of Itachi placing a damp cloth on her forehead. Every sound was magnified. The sound of the other Akatsuki members talking, the clink of bottles as Itachi moved around the room. Sakura groaned, oblivious to everything but pain.

'_This shit hurts._' The colours began to swim, flickering in all kinds of shades. The pain lessened and the dizziness rose as Sakura welcomed the strange world of her inner.

"_I told you it was bad__" Sakura sighed. There was a small amount of relief from hovering in this place._

"_Yeah I noticed. Fuck, what was that shit?" Her inner shrugged._

"_No idea what was in it but it was an interesting mix. From what I can work out, it would numb your body so you can't move, then I'm guessing he'd rape you while you're trapped in your own body. After that, if he didn't kill you then it would leave you with a fever until you died.__" Sakura shivered._

"_So how come that didn't happen to us?" Her inner replied with an arrogant smirk._

"_That would be thanks to ME. Sheesh you would be SOO dead if you didn't have me.__" The comment caught Sakura by surprise._

"_That reminds me, what was with the whole, 'you do the fighting' comment you made last time?" Her inner sighed, sitting cross legged on 'floor'._

"_Okay, you know how normally it's you in control?__" Sakura nodded and her inner continued,_

"_And when we do the merge and you get my vision and strength? Well it's a level up from that. You have to give up control. I'll be the one doing the fighting.__" Sakura frowned as she tried to follow the logic._

"_Okay, so we can join minds or one of us can have control. Just what exactly are you?" Her inner shrugged._

"_Hard to say. I'm you. But at the same time I'm not. I'm different from the Demons that inhabit people because they are two separate things, we are the same thing. In the end we are a Spider. Rare, but not unheard of__." _

"_This is one of those circle conversations, isn't it? The ones that seem to go on forever with no real point?" Her inner nodded. "Alright, I'll let it be, we are a Spider. But I'm starting to wonder, you know so much more about this than me, what else aren't you telling me?" Her inner offered a cheeky grin._

"_Lots. I can only tell you something when we're ready for it. Otherwise you'll try to leap ahead without stopping to check if you can. The Web is a dangerous place and if you're not careful it can kill you.__" The conversation made Sakura nervous, and she glanced around the multicoloured world._

"_Alright, so how to I give you the reins so to speak." Her inner sighed, stretching out so that she was lying down. _

"_It's similar to how we join minds. Wait till after we get better then we'll try it, okay?__" Sakura nodded and reality came back to her._

"Hey." Sakura opened her eyes slowly to look at Itachi's face. He seemed worried, but when she looked at him relief flooded his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura moved to sit up, groaning when the room spun.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck." There was a bark like laugh from the door.

"So, she's awake at last." Sakura turned to look at Pein. He was leaning casually against the door frame, watching the pair. "Congratulations on your success Sakura. Try not to get poisoned next time." With that snarky comment, he vanished, black and red coat flickering around the corner. Sakura lent back on the pillow.

"Is he always that much of an arse?" Itachi laughed softly.

"No. I think you just worried him. After all, he's got big plans for you." The muscles in Sakura's body tensed.

"What do you mean?" The sharingan wielder sat on the edge of her bed, looking at her closely.

"You're a Spider, and though not at full strength, once you have mastered it, you will be of great use to him." Her stomach dropped.

"What does he want me to do?" Itachi offered her a sad smile before standing.

"The same thing he wants all of us for. He seeks peace just like every other nation. His means are just different. Whilst not everyone here agrees with his plans for the world, we all follow him anyway. It's a crossroads and, for now at least, we all walk the same way."

Sakura let her eyes drift shut. "That doesn't answer my question." A damp cloth whiped the sweat from her brow and she glanced at Itachi who began to put his cloak back on, preparing to leave.

"No, I guess it doesn't. You wish to learn how to master yourself and for now we are the only ones who can help you with that. In return for our help, you must follow orders. The only reason this life is different from your last is the lack of restrictions. Here, there is no fog of ignorance save the one you create on your own." With that last cryptic comment he left the room. Sakura sighed, leaning back onto her bed.

"Aragh, what the hell was that meant to mean? Fog of ignorance, I wouldn't have one if you all just came out and said what you meant!"

There was a soft laugh from the door and she turned to see the resident puppet master leaning on the door. "That's just Itachi's way of seeing the world." For a moment the silence stretched between them. Then Sasori walked calmly into the room and sat on the desk. His dark eyes watched her slowly as she struggled to sit up. "It's better if you stay still. You need rest." Sakura fell back onto the bed, her feathered pillow letting out a soft poof.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a medic remember?" She felt her heart give a slight twinge, "well, I was a medic anyway." The red head eyed her for a moment, a slight smile pulling at his lips.

"There is nothing stopping you from being a medic here. Itachi is the closest thing we have and whilst there is no disputing he is effective in healing, he does not possess your gift for it." Sakura stared at him for a moment.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you are trying to make me feel better." The living puppet moved closer to the bed, standing closer to her than before.

"Is it working?" Sakura look at him for what felt like an eternity then smiled.

"Yeah, it is. Thanks." Moving quickly, Sassori placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and moved out of the room.

"Sleep Sakura."

'_Guys are weird. Like, really weird.'_ Sakura agreed silently with her inner before falling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
